This Means War
by Nice-Pants-Dude
Summary: SasoDei Sasori's a man whore. Deidara's the innocent, sexy new boy. Sasori wants Deidara. Deidara doesn't want Sasori cus he's a man whore. yes, it's very interesting. MAN WHORE SASORI FTW! 8DDDDDD
1. Chapter 1

"So, new school year, that means more girls, Sasori," Kisame snickered, eyeing his red headed friend. Sasori smirked.

"And boys, Kisame," Sasori corrected. "I like boys and girls."

"Heh, yeah, but you've never fucking thought any of them were fucking hot, all you want was a good fuck," Hidan said, sitting lazily in his chair.

"Well, I just have to find that one special person that I know I'll love forever," Sasori said, taking a sip of his wine.

All heads turned towards him, everyone at the table looking at him like he was crazy. Sasori laughed, his wine still in his hand.

"Oh, c'mon guys, you know me better than that, that's not how I roll, I was kidding, jeez," Sasori said, chuckling, draining the rest of his wine, only to fill it back up again.

They all laughed, finally understanding. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Idiots," he said.

"Are not, you're the one whose failing every single class, well, except art, of course," Itachi said.

"Ch, whatever," the red head growled.

"I hope I can get a lady this year, but all of the girls in our school are complete sluts and whores, none of them are what I want," an orange haired boy said, sighing exhaustedly.

"What do you want? Some hardcore, punk rock bitch or something?" Kakuzu laughed. Pein nodded.

"Exactly," he said, fixing one of his piercing.

"Hmm, well, this year, I want a hot bombshell," Sasori said, licking his lips.

"There aren't any hot girls or boys anywhere anymore! Good luck," Kisame stated, shaking his head.

"Dammit," Sasori cursed.

"Wow, un," the blonde said, looking around the apartment that he and his best friend now lived in.

Konan sighed, setting a box down. "I know, Dei, it's not much at all, but it's the best I could fin-," she started but was cut abruptly off by the one she was talking to.

"No, no, no, un! It's wonderful! I was just amazed, it's so big, un," Deidara said, setting three little boxes down. Konan raised a brow.

"Big?"

"Yes, un. Big."

"It's REALLY small, Dei."

"No, un, it's big.

"Uh, Dei, it's not-,"

"It's big, un."

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah, un, it's big."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~*~First Day of school~*~

"I wonder how many fucking bitches and basterds you're gonna fuck this year, Sasori," Hidan said, parking his motorcycle next to Sasori's.

"All of the new kids, and maybe some of the old ones, I wrote down the names of all the ones who were the best to fuck," the red head said, walking towards the school, with his gang behind him.

All the students cleared the way as they passed, most of the girls giggling. Sasori sent them a sexy look, as he them melt and giggle. 'Ch, the girls here are just TOO easy,' he thought, walking into the school, a grin on his face.

"WOW, UN!" Deidara said, eyes filled with amazement. Konan rolled her eyes.

"So, let me guess, this place must be small to you, since this place actually IS big," Konan said. "Unlike our apartment," she mumbled.

"No, un! It's huge! It's wonderful! C'mon, Konan, un! I wanna see the inside!" the sculptor said, grabbing Konan's hand and dragging her along.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: yaoi (boyxboy) don't like yaoi? THEN DON'T READ IT, GODDAMMIT!!! xD

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This means War- Chapter 1

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasori sighed, sitting down in his seat. "Hmm, I have a good feeling about this year," he said, folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

Kisame chuckled, shaking his head. He was about to say something, but the teacher walked in, silencing everyone.

"Class! Today we have TWO new students, please make them feel welcome," she said, holding her ruler tightly in her hand. "You can come in now," she called, as two girls walked in.

They were both around the same size, the blonde slightly shorter than the other. The taller one had dark blue hair that went to about her shoulders, a piercing below her lip, and thick eyeliner.

The shorter one had long blonde hair, half of it tied to the top of her head. She was wearing slightly baggy pants and a tank top, slightly thick eyeliner and she was staring off into space, dazed.

Many whistles were heard around the room, probably all of them for the blonde.

The teacher glared and silenced them down. "This is Konan Mizu," she said, holding out her hand to the blue haired girl. "And this is Deidara Iwa," she said, now holding out her hand to the blonde. "Tell us something about yourselves."

Konan thought, before starting, "Well . . . I'm a girl, uh . . . I like . . . pocky, aaand . . .-,"

"You're a hardcore bitch?" Hidan cut in, laughing. Others laughed, too, not expecting her reaction.

"Well, BASTERD, what if I am a hardcore bitch? It's better than being a pretty boy, player, wise-ass, fucker. Hey, I even bet you're still a virgin," she laughed.

"Heh, so, you're saying that you're a sluty whore?" Hidan shot back.

"No, you are, and I'm still a virgin, dumbass," she said, smirking. Many 'Oooooo's echoed around the classroom, some laughing.

"Bitch," Hidan mumbled.

"HIDAN! Stop insulting the new student"

"But the fuckin' bitch was insultin' me!"

"DETENTION, HIDAN!!"

He grumbled unhappily, crossing his arms over his chest.

The teacher sighed and smiled again. "I'm sorry, and, what about you, Ms. Iwa?"

The boys immediately started wolf whistling, meaning that the whistles before were definitely aimed at him.

The blonde blushed a little, but looked at the class and smiled, then said, "Uhm, well, heh heh, first, I'm a guy, un," he said, a nervous grin plastered on his face.

Everyone's eye were wide, (except Konan's) staring in disbelief. The teacher gaped and quickly said, "O-Oh! I-I'm VERY sorry, MR. Iwa, oh, very, very sorry."

Deidara just smiled and said, "It's fine, un. Well, I like pocky, ramen, dango, and art, un! I LOVE my art!" He kept his big smile on his face, some of the girls 'aw'ing at him.

"Well, now that that's settled, MR. Iwa and Ms. Mizu can sit in their seats. Hmm, let's see, Mizu you can sit next to Pein and, Iwa, you can sit next to Sasori," the teacher said, motioning them to take their seats.

Once they sat down, the teacher immediately started her lesson. Deidara paid close attention to what the teacher was saying, taking notes, until he felt a little wad of paper collide with his head.

He picked it up and opened it, reading what I said:

Hey I'm Sasori.

Just a simple message. He looked over at the red headed boy next to him. He waved slightly and sent Deidara a sexy look, trying to get the blonde to fall for him. All Deidara did was smile unsurely and wave a little, throwing the wasted paper on the ground. He quickly gave his attention back to the teacher, continuing his notes.

Sasori glared at his desk. 'Hmm, that wasn't the kind of reaction I was hoping for,' he thought.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once the class was over, Konan immediately walked over to Deidara's desk. "Dei! Guess what our next class is?" she asked, a big grin spread on her face.

"Oh, art, un?!"

"Hell yes!" she cheered, punching the air.

"Ooooh, yay, un! I can't wait! Let's go, un, let's go!" the bomber said, quickly packing up his stuff, grabbing his best friend's hand, and pulling her out the door.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~*~LUNCH~*~

"Goddammit, I still can't believe I couldn't get that hot bombshell!" Sasori cursed, stabbing his hamburger with his fork.

Hidan chuckled. "You mean blondie?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasori sighed, pushing his tray aside.

"Hey, isn't that him and that Konan girl right over there?" Itachi asked, pointing over to the lunch line. The gang all looked over at the two best friends as they laughed and giggled about who knows what.

Sasori smirked. "Perfect," he said, getting up and walking towards the lunch line. The two paid for their lunch and were now heading towards the tables, that is, until Dei happened to bonk into a certain red head.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, un," the blonde said, smiling up at Sasori, starting to move around him, until Sasori's arm held him back.

"Don't go so fast, you see, I want to talk to you, well, ask you something," Sasori said, smiling, using the face that made most girls (and boys) fall all over him. Until now.

Deidara just stared up at him, waiting patiently for Sasori's question. 'Dammit,' Sasori cursed in his head. He wasn't attracting the blonde at all.

"Well," Sasori started, a smirk back on his face. "I was wondering, you MUST know that you're not an ordinary blonde."

Deidara gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side. "What, un? I don't get it," he said.

The red head smirked more a cupped the blonde's chin in his hand. "You're a special little blonde cus I think you're hot," he said. "So, what do you say we . . . go out to sometime this weekend? Maybe, hmm, Saturday?" Sasori shot Dei another sexy look that made all of his targets melt completely and say yes right away. Not this time.

Deidara suddenly heard the lunchroom quiet down until it was complete silence and he felt every pair of eyes on him and Sasori. His face heating up, and glared at the red head. "I'm sorry, un, but I really don't like your type, or your attitude, un," he said, slapping Sasori's hand away.

As Deidara walked away, with Konan right behind him, many people started clapping a cheering. "Un? I don't get it," he said, turning to look at all the students.

"It's cus NOBODY has EVER turned down Sasori before, EVER," a silver haired boy said. He was also laughing, but Deidara swore he had seen Sasori and him talking at least three times earlier in the day.

"Heh, well, what's my type and what the hell is wrong with my attitude?" Sasori asked, making the lunchroom come to silence again.

The sculptor glared at Sasori and said, "I don't like man whores, un."

Everyone laughed, more people clapping again, and many "Oooooh!"s were heard from the boys.

"Ch," the red head hissed, clenching his teeth.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Goddammit!" Sasori cursed, kicking a soda can on the ground.

"Oh, Sasori, there's no way you didn't expect SOMEONE to turn you down someday," Itachi said, walking next to Sasori. The gang was walking down the street, heading to their apartment that they all lived in. They all hated their family and their family hated them, so what was the point of staying?

"Actually, I didn't expect for someone to turn me down, Itachi," he said, clenching his teeth and glaring at the Uchiha. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, not EVERYONE loves you, Sasori," Itachi said, sighing.

"Ch, I know that, but why does the ONE person that I actually think is hot have to turn me down?" the red head groaned, tugging at his hair.

They were now at the yard of their apartment complex, about to turn to the staircase when a blonde blur did a flip from the highest balcony and landed perfectly on its feet.

"Remember to get the poky!" someone from the balcony called. She had medium length dark blue hair and a piercing below her lip.

"Gotchya, un!" the blonde called back, running down the street. That un is so familiar . . .

"Woah! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" a voice from above called. They all looked up at the balcony to see the blue haired girl, eyes slightly wide.

"We live here, bitch! Why the fuck are YOU here?!" Hidan called back.

"We live here, too, dumbass!"

"WE?!" they all said in chorus.

"Yeah, me and Dei!" Konan yelled back.

"Heh, really? Wee live in apartment 666, where do you guys live?" Sasori asked, walking closer to the building so he didn't have to yell.

Konan clenched her teeth. "Apartment 665," she hissed, gripping the railing tighter.

Sasori smirked. Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: contains yaoi (boyxboy) don't like yaoi? THEN DON'T READ IT, GODDAMMIT!!!! xDDDDDDDD

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Wait, wait, wait, un! Repeat that please!" the blonde said, eye wide, not believing what he just heard.

Konan sighed and said it over again, "Sasori and his gang live right next door to us," she said exhaustedly, rubbing her temples.

Deidara groaned and flopped down on his back. It was night time, and they were sitting on their bed, hugging pillows and telling each other stories, until Konan happened to bring up that VERY unfortunate news. Sasori of all people! It had been one day, ONE day, and Sasori already seemed like his worst enemy. Could this get any worse?

DING DONG

The two teens looked at each other, then at the door, then at each other again. Dei suddenly broke into a grin and said, "I'll get it, un!"

"Wait! What if it's man whore?!" she said in a loud whisper. Deidara liked the new nick name for the red head, but didn't like the idea of him being behind the door.

"I'll look through the little hole, un," he said, walking out of the room and to the door. He went on his tip toes to look in the little hole, only to see the silver haired boy from earlier. Deidara sighed in relief. It wasn't man whore.

He opened the door to be greeted by a parade of yelling and cursing, "THE HELL, BITCH?! I've been standing out here in the damn cold for a fucking longer time than I needed to! What took you-," but he stopped when he finally actually looked up to see Deidara. His eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to say something, until Deidara cut him off.

"I-I'm so sorry, un! W-We thought you were someone else! I-I'm so sorry, uunnn!" the blonde said, eyes focused on the ground.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry about that," Deidara heard in front of him. He looked up to see the silver haired boy scratching the back of his head, a nervous grin on his face. "I thought you were the fucking blue haired bitch, sorry."

Deidara tilted his head to the side. "Oh! You mean Konan! She's REALLY nice, un! I'm sure you'll like her better once you get to know her, un," he said with a sweet smile. The silver haired boy felt a blush creep over his nose.

"L-Look, I came here to ask if you and the botch wanted to come and watch movies with us at our place. By the way, my name's Hidan," he said, sticking out his hand to shake. Deidara looked down at the hand, wondering if he should grab it or not.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to shake it, ya know," he said.

"O-Oh! I know, un! I-I'm just not good at it. I don't really have a hard shake, un," the sculptor said, an uneasy grin spread on his face. Hidan smirked.

"How cute," he purred, brushing a strand of hair out of Dei's face. Deidara turned bright red and pulled back a little.

"N-Nice to meet you, H-Hidan-kun, un," he stuttered, smiling again, the blush still heavy on his face.

Just then, Konan came running out the door, a broom in her hand. She stopped when she saw the two, and glared at the Jashinist. "Pretty boy," she mumbled.

"Bitch," he muttered back. They continued to glare at each other, a heavy aura drooping over them all.

"U-Uhm, H-Hidan-kun, what did you say about movies, un?" Deidara cut in, making the two stop glaring and look at him. Hidan smiled warmly. (HOLY CRAP! O_O)

"Oh yeah! We all were wondering if you wanted to watch some stupid fucking movies with us," he said, crossing his arms behind his head. Konan immediately glared at Hidan again.

"'Us'? Who's 'Us'?" Konan said, harshly. Of course, Hidan returned the glare again.

"US, ya know, me, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Sasori-," he began, counting his friends off by using his fingers, but was interrupted by a very angry Konan.

"YOU ACTUALLY THINK WE'RE GONNA WATCH MOVIES WITH YOU BASTERDS?!! ESPECIALLY WITH MAN WHORE!?!" she yelled, aiming to whack Hidan, but he moved out of the way, the broom only missing him by inches.

"Okay! Okay! Man, bitch! Calm the fuck down!" Hidan said, slowly backing away.

"Ch, whatever! C'mon Dei!" she said, pulling the blonde by the collar and into their apartment.

Deidara mouthed the words, 'sorry' and waved a little before the door was slammed shut.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Nice work, Hidan!" Sasori said, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blondie's fucking nice, a good friend, too," Hidan said, flopping down next to the red head.

There was a mini web came hooked up on Hidan's ear, looking like nothing more than an earring. Hidan and Deidara's whole conversation was viewed by the rest of the gang, unknown to Dei or Konan.

"God, Konan is one tough bitch, did you see the way she almost whacked Hidan?" Kakuzu said, chuckling.

"We all saw it, Kakuzu, we weren't staring at the ground," Itachi stated, letting out a deep sigh, a smirk forming on his lips. "But I must say, Deidara IS very cute. The way he blushed, heh, adorable," Itachi said, his smirk growing.

"Hey, back off! He's MY hot blonde!" Sasori said, jabbing a thumb at himself.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "The last time I checked, Sasori, he's not yours," he said.

The red head broke into a grin. "Heh, not yet, at least."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~

"Uuuunnnn," the blonde grumbled, reaching his hand out to stop the alarm clock.

Deidara's eyes snapped open. Wait, he didn't hear the alarm clock.

His eyes darted to it, and in his terror, the clock read: 3:13

"Noooooooo, uuuunnnnn," Deidara moaned, burying his head in his pillow. Late on only the second day. This day was already horrible.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

The doorbell chime continued as the sculptor flopped out of bed and hurried to the door, yanking it open. "What, un?!"

Deidara's eyes widened a little bit, looking at the ground. "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry, un! T-That was rude, uhm-," he started his apology, only for him to look up and see no one other than Akasuna no Sasori.

Deidara's eyes lowered to a glare. "Never mind. Scratch everything I just said, un," he said, starting to close the door, only for it to be stopped by the red head's foot.

"Yo! Blondie! We're fucking here, too!" rang a familiar voice behind Sasori. Deidara stood on his tip toes to see over Sasori's shoulder, only to see the rest of his gang right behind him.

The blonde gave a sigh of relief. "O-Oh, un. Well, I guess you're wondering why I didn't go to school today, eh?" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Obviously," Sasori said, smirking down at the sculptor.

"K-Konan wasn't there to wake me up, un," Deidara said truthfully, finding the ground very interesting at the moment.

"Or maybe she didn't want to," Kisame laughed.

"Un?"

"She was at school today," Itachi answered.

"WHAT?!?!" Dei yelled. Just then, a blue blur tried to run into the apartment, but was stopped by the blonde's arm. Now that the blue blur stopped, it was obvious it was Konan.

"D-Dei, heh heh, h-how are you, heh heh?" Konan asked, a nervous and slightly scared look plastered on her face, a grin trying to hide it.

A vein on Deidara's head was visibly popping. "Could be better, un," he hissed, eyes shut, clenching teeth.

"I'm sorry, Dei," Konan said, hugging the blonde. Deidara sighed, his face turning into a pout.

"Why can't I stay mad for long, un?!" he groaned.

"You're too nice," Itachi stated.

"And too hot," Sasori purred.

"Shut up, man whore, un!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~*~A WEEK LATER~*~

"Mizu?"

"Here."

"Iwa?"

"Here, un."

"Akasuna?"

"Here, sadly."

"Detention, Akasuna. Now, Uchiha?"

"Here."

"Okay, then, now that that's done, we may begin," the teacher said, turning her back to the class and starting her lesson. Everyone immediately started taking notes, writing and scribbling the equations down, quickly. Except for a certain red head, who was way to distracted too pay attention.

Currently in Sasori's head, images of Deidara popped into his head. Just the thought of the blonde withering and squirming, covered in sweat, flushed face, calling out his name-

"Rrgh!" he growled, slamming his head on his desk. The teacher stopped talking a turned around, her attention now focused on the red head. 'Shit,' Sasori thought.

"Akasuna? Is there a problem?" she hissed, her grip on her ruler tightening.

"No," he lied, rubbing his forehead.

"Detention, AGAIN, Akasuna," she said, whipping around back to the chalkboard to finish her lesson.

Sasori, however, continued to wander off in his fantasy land.

It's not like he didn't like thinking those things about Deidara. Hell no! He loved it! But every time he did, the bulge in his pants grew and lust over powered him and made him extremely horny, which ment he had to find some freshman to fuck.

'That freshman boy last night was HORRIBLE, I mean REALLY! He tasted horrible! Bleh!' Sasori thought, shivering. His gaze turned over to the blonde next to him, who was way too focused on what the teacher was saying to notice.

'I bet he tastes GREAT,' Sasori thought, licking his lips.

"Akasuna! Stop staring at Iwa and pay attention!" the teacher snapped, slamming her ruler on her desk.

Deidara's eyes widened and his head shot to look at Sasori. Many giggles and chuckles were heard all around the room, all of them stopping by a single growl from the red head.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Deidara sighed as he rested in his chair. No Sasori in this class.

He watched as a boy with short brown hair sat in front of him. Deidara smiled and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked at Deidara with a questioning look. "Hi, un!" Deidara said cheerfully, waving a little.

The boy grinned back. "Hey! What's your name?" he asked.

"Deidara, un," the blonde answered.

The boy's eyes widened. "Deidara? You mean the Deidara who dumped Akasuna?"

"Yup, that's me, un," Dei said, grinning nervously.

The boy held out a hand and said, "I'm Chris, it's nice to meet ya." Deidara looked at the hand uncertainly.

"U-Uhm, I c-can't shake that well, un," he stuttered, grinning sheepishly.

Chris laughed and moved his hand away. "Then how about this?" he said, resting a hand on Deidara's chin, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Eeep!" the sculptor squeaked, falling out of his chair, a blush heavy on his cheeks. Chris laughed again, holding his stomach.

Deidara stood back up and propped up his chair, sitting in it again. He glared at Chris, who was currently still laughing.

"I'm a guy, ya know, un," Dei mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Chris' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "REALLY?!?!!?!" he yelled, getting many people to look over.

"Yes, un," Deidara answered calmly.

"Woah, heh heh, sorry, I'm straight, soooo, that was kinda awkward," Chris stuttered.

Deidara giggled. "I understand, un!"

"But I'm guessing you're not straight?" Chris said, smirking.

"Shut it, un."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, Sasori, that was great," the raven haired female said, rolling on top of her boyfriend. Sasori smirked.

"Well, I am the best fucker in the school, you're lucky," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. It seemed to be a loving kiss, but it wasn't. It was a fake kiss, just like all the other ones.

"Mmm, I am lucky, too bad Dei turned you down, he's missin' out," she said, running her hand over his chest. "Mmm, he's REALLY missin' out."

Sasori's smirk faded. "Are you friends with Dei?"

"Everyone is!"

"Everyone? As in EVERYONE in the whole damn school?"

"Yup."

"Holy shit, it's only been a month," Sasori said, eyes slightly wide, running a hand through his hair. "How would you know, anyway?"

"Oh, he told me."

"He told you?"

"Yup, I can remember him saying it in his cute little voice, just like this: 'I finally met everyone in the whole school, un! And I think they all like me, too!'" Saya said, giggling. "He's so cute! His voice is just precious, as well! It's not anything like a guy's, it's nothing like that gay guy voice, it's KINDA close to a girl's voice, but not really, an-,"

"He sounds like a little chibi," Sasori answered. Saya just stared at him, eyes slightly wide.

"Excuse me?"

"He sounds like a little chibi, or a cute little girl or something, heh, it's adorable," the red head said, chuckling. Saya pouted.

"You're MY boyfriend, you can't think Dei's adorable while you're MY boyfriend," she said, kissing him on the neck a couple times.

"It's impossible, you gotta admit, it's fuckin' impossible. He's too damn hot for his own good," he said.

Saya whacked him lightly on the head.

"Oh, sorry," Sasori mumbled, giving Saya a chaste kiss, which she eagerly returned.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"DEI!!!!" Konan squealed, glomping her blonde friend.

"Ack, un!" was all Dei could say as he was squished by Konan. She just gave him a big grin, ignoring the fact that Deidara was having trouble breathing.

"Dei, guess what?!" she practically yelled, bouncing up and down happily.

"Un?"

"Pein asked me out!" she whispered, before squealing.

Deidara's eyes grew wide, a grin soon spreading over his face. "Really, un?! Konan, that's great! Wait, you said yes, right?"

"Of course! But I kept it cool, I didn't squeal or anything, like I just did, I just smiled and said sure, kissed him on the cheek, then, oh, he's just so PERFECT!" she sighed contently, hugging the blonde.

Deidara laughed, hugging Konan back. Just then, they saw Saya running down the hall, tears streaming down her face, her long black hair flowing behind her. Dei caught her arm, pulling her to a stop. Everyone was staring at her in the hall, most of them wearing faces of pure pity.

"S-Saya? What's wrong, un? What's wrong? Shh, shh, I can wait, just tell me eventually what's wrong, un," the sculptor soothed, pulling Saya into a tight hug against his chest. She cried loudly, many tears streaming down her face, shaking uncontrollably.

Saya sniffled a couple times before mumbling something softly. "What, un?" She mumbled something again, but still too soft for anyone to hear. "Un?"

"S-Sasori, h-he-," she tried to speak, but only broke into tears again.

"Saya, un? What did Sasori do? Please tell me, please," Deidara said, still holding her against his chest. She was taller than him, so it was kind of hard, but nobody was thinking about that now.

"S-Sasori, h-h-he . . . dumped me. But not only did he just dump me, but he dumped me right when our relationship was getting deep, and he dumped me with his friends right behind him," she whispered, no longer crying, but sniffling softly.

Deidara's eyes widened. He pulled Saya into a tight hug, giving no signs of letting go.

"How long was your relationship?" Konan asked, getting both Saya and Deidara to look over at her. Saya blushed.

"Only a week, but-," Saya started.

"Exactly," Konan said, glaring at the ground.

"Un?"

"Your relationship was deep in only one week? That's not normal. He was just trying to use you as much as possible, as fast as possible, so he can move into the next one. He's a man whore, what do you expect?"

Saya sniffled and shook her head. "I have no idea what I was thinking! Everyone told me not to! I-I don't know what made me say yes when he asked me out," she said, clutching Deidara' shoulders.

"I'm hot, what else?"

The three turned to see Sasori, his gang right behind him (like always). Deidara and Konan glared daggers at the red head, Saya turning her gaze to the floor.

"Aw, why's Saya sad?" Sasori teased.

"'Cause of YOU, asshole!" Konan shouted, taking a step towards the group. Sasori laughed.

"Ch! Well, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, smirking.

"You should be, un!"

Sasori's eyes followed the little voice, his smirk turning into a grin. "Really, Dei?" he asked, mockingly.

"Yes, un! You basterd!" Deidara spat out.

The red head raised a brow, walking slowly towards the blonde. Deidara took a couple steps back, still glaring at the red head. "Get the hell away from me, you bastered, un," Dei mumbled.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry, ya know that?" Sasori said, now smirking.

Deidara could feel his cheek heating up a little. "Shut up, man whore," he mumbled, taking more steps back.

"Nope," Sasori answered, smiling tauntingly.

The sculptor rolled his eyes and turned around, starting to walk away. "Heh, you look so feminine when you do that," he heard behind him. Deidara stiffened as a vein popped on his head.

He spun around, teeth clenched, ready to yell something, only to be stopped by Konan placing her hand over his mouth, slowly pulling him away.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~*~ONE WEEK LATER~*~

"Okay class, today we are going to weigh ourselves, then at the end of the month, we're going to weigh ourselves again, ya know, to see how much weight we have lost or gained. NOW, who wants to go first?" the coach asked, a smile on her face.

Nobody moved.

"Fine then, Mr. Uchiha, why don't you go first?" she said. It wasn't really a question, more of a command.

Itachi grumbled, but stepped on the scale, looking up at the huge black board to see his weight. In a couple seconds, it showed:

140 pounds

20% body fat

Itachi sighed, relieved, he was in perfect shape.

The coach laughed a little, and clapped her hands once. "Good job, Uchiha! You're in great shape! Now, let's try to get those numbers down a little, shall we? Thirty laps, GO!" she said. Itachi groaned, but started running.

More and more people went, some over weight, some under weight, and some in shape. It was finally down to three people. (Guess who they are? xD)

"Akasuna, you're up!" the coach called. The rest of the students were done running, and their attention turned to the red head.

Sasori stepped on the scale, and the board read:

144 pounds

22% body fat

Much clapping was heard form the students, and from the teacher. "Well, you're in shape! But I want to see those numbers go DOWN! Now, Akasuna, thirty-five laps, GO!"

Sasori started running as the coach called up the next person, "Mizu! You! Are! UP!"

Konan stepped on the scale, biting her lip. The scale read:

130 pounds

10% body fat

Konan sighed, a smile growing on her face. "Yes," she whispered.

"Great job, Mizu! You're in very good shape! Keep the same weight, and you'll do fine! Now, twenty laps, GO!" the coach called out, as Konan started running.

"Now, the last, but not least, Mr. Iwa! Please make your WEIGH down!" the coach joked, laughing. (crickets chirping)

Deidara walked up to the scale, hesitantly stepping on it. It read:

115 pounds

10% body fat

More clapping was heard, many wolf whistles thrown in there.

"Wow, Iwa, I didn't think you had so much muscle," the coach said, lifting one of Deidara's arm's and squeezing it lightly. "Hmm, you're not overweight or underweight, you're not a stick, you're . . . perfect! Great! Great Job, Iwa! 20 laps, GO!"

Sasori was now done with his laps, arms crossed in front of his chest, leaning against the brick wall. After a while, a smirk formed on his lips and he started chuckling a little bit.

"Hmm? What's so funny, Sasori?" Itachi asked, turning his head in the direction of his best friend. He was also leaning against the wall, right next to the red head.

Sasori laughed a little bit more before answering, "Did you know that 115 pounds is the perfect weight of a sexy girl?"

"Excuse me, un?"

Sasori looked in front of him to see the blonde he was talking about. He smiled mockingly and said, "Yes, Dei-chan?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and groaned, obviously annoyed, stomping away.

The red head chuckled more. "He's so cute."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He's so stupid, un! Why can't he just DIE?" the sculptor groaned, stuffing his face in his pillow. Konan hugged him, smiling.

"Aw, Dei, it's gonna be fine! Sasori's gonna eventually just get tired of picking on you and move to some other person, don't worry about it!" she said, allowing Deidara to sit up.

Deidara placed a hand over his heart, clutching his shirt. For some reason, those words kind of hurt . . .

BANG BANG BANG

"Who the HELL would come to our door at this hour?!" Konan asked, looking at her blonde best friend questionably.

Dei shrugged, but got up and walked towards the door. Forgetting to look through the peep hole, he opened the door, revealing a grinning Sasori. Deidara's eyes narrowed as his face drooped. Oh yay.

"Hello, Dei-chan. I was just wondering if-,"

"Hell no." Deidara said, slamming the door in the red head's face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, what you need to do right now is to just go to the tables I tell you to go to, okay?"

"Okee dokee, un!"

"Good! Now, first go to table, uhm, 11!"

"Okee dokee, un!"

The blonde looked around the restaurant, trying to find the little number standing on the table. He finally found it, walking over to the couple. They looked pretty old, but very nice.

"Hello, un. How's your day been?" Deidara asked, handing them both menus.

"Wonderful, thank you," the lady said, smiling. Deidara smiled back.

"Great! So, what would you like to drink, un?"

"Hmm, water for me, please," the man said.

"And me, as well," the lady added, smiling again.

"Okee dokee then, I'll have those right out, un, take your time looking through the menu," Dei said, walking away.

Deidara heard a little whisper from the lady as he walked away, "He's so precious, most boys these days are so rude!"

"I thought he was a girl!" the man whispered loudly.

"Here's your water, un," Deidara said, returning with two glasses of water, setting them in front of the two. "Let me know when you're ready to order, un."

The sculptor walked away again, only for his manager to rush up to him. "Dei, Dei, Dei! We need you to also serve some teenagers, they don't look like trouble, so don't worry," she said, and was gone in a flash again.

"Okay, un, so what's the table number?" he asked himself.

"Table 34," the boss said rushing by him.

"Okee dokee, un!" Dei said, grabbing several menus and walking away to find table 34.

The restaurant was very fancy and expensive, so it had many rooms. It was hard to believe that teenagers could actually afford to eat here.

He went into the last room, looking around, until finally spying the number 34 standing on the table. Deidara started walking towards it, but stopped when he noticed a red head sitting in one of the chairs, his arms around the shoulder of a girl.

'No way,' he thought looking around the table. Right next to the girl was a boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail, looking very much like Itachi, and next to him was a boy who looked very much like Hidan, then next to him- oh, who am I kidding?! Sasori's whole gang is there! Dammit!

But who was the girl?

Moving a little closer to the table, he noticed the girl has short brown hair that went to about the middle of her neck. It was Chi!

Smiling, the blonde walked closer to the table, coming up right behind Sasori. "Hello, Chi, un!" he said, waving at her. Everyone at the table looked at Deidara, surprised. Sasori looked up, smirking.

"Dei! You work here?!" Chi squealed, getting up and hugging Deidara.

Deidara hugged back, saying, "Yup, it's my first day, though, un."

"Then we should come here more often," someone purred, slapping the sculptor's butt. Deidara yelped, spinning around to face the person. Without even taking the time to see who the person was, he slapped them square in the face.

It ended up being Sasori, so it didn't matter.

"Perverted asshole, un," Dei mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He handed out the menus, asking them each what they wanted to drink.

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Co-."

"Uhm . . . do you all just want coke, un?" Deidara said, giggling. The boys blushed, looking away from Dei's cute face, but nodding. Chi laughed, too, and nodded.

"Okee dokee then, un! I'll go get that!" Dei said, walking away to get their cokes.

A couple minutes later, Deidara came back to the table, balancing all the cokes on a tray. "Here ya go, un, please take them, I don't think I can hold them any longer, heh heh," he said, smiling nervously. They all took one, placing it in front of them, some taking a sip of theirs.

"Know what you want to eat, un?" the blonde asked, taking out his writing pad. Everyone nodded and ordered their food, all of them ordering a different meal. "They'll be done in about thirty minutes, un!" he said, walking away to put the orders in.

Sasori watched as the sexy blonde walked away, eyes never leaving his body. He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Hey Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we come here more often?"

"No."

"Why noooooooooot?"

"Cus you'll probably rape Deidara."

"I'd do that any day!"

"That's not the point."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Class! Class! Settle down!" the teacher said, walking into the classroom. She was looking through papers, mumbling to herself. "Okay! Right now, I am going to call out your test scores-,"

Many groans were heard around the classroom, some cursing thrown in there.

"Silence!" the teacher roared. Everyone kept quite, but many couldn't help but glare at her. "NOW, I am going to call them out from the lowest score to the highest score, NO COMPLAINING."

Sasori shuffled in his seat. Dammit, he sucked at school. He always got the lowest scores, not like he cared. 'But . . . ,' he thought, peeking over at Deidara. 'How am I going to impress him like this?!'

"Okay," the teacher said, clearing her throat. "The one with the lowest score is: Sasori Akasuna with a -22!"

"What?!" Sasori said, confused. "How is that possible?!"

"I saw you staring at Mr. Iwa 22 times, therefore, that's how many points I counted off," the teacher said, holding out Sasori's paper for him. "All you did was scribble pictures on the test, Akasuna. You cannot tell me that you did not expect to get the lowest grade."

"Bitch," the red head said, grabbing the paper out of the teacher's hand.

"DETENTION, AKASUNA!!" she roared, smacking him on the head.

"Ow," he groaned, walking back to his seat. Many people were laughing, and Sasori heard a very cute little giggle to his right. He looked over to see Deidara, his hand to his mouth, in a fit of giggles, looking at him. Sasori blushed and tried his best to glare at the blonde.

Almost everybody was called, mostly everyone not happy with their scores.

"Next is: Uchiha Itachi with a 98!"

Much clapping erupted from the students as Itachi lazily got up to get his paper.

"Next is: Konan Mizu with a 100!"

Once again, more clapping came from the students, Konan happily getting up to get her paper.

"And, last, but definitely not least, is: Deidara Iwa with a 105!"

Almost now deaf by how much cheering, clapping, and whistling there was, Deidara got up and got his paper, blushing a deep red.

Once the teacher had finally gotten the class to quite down, (and once everyone was able to either pat Deidara on the back or hug him) she started her lesson, her students quickly jotting down notes.

'Dammit! Not only am I the worst student EVER, but Dei's the best! Peeeeerfeeeect,' Sasori thought, glaring at the teacher. 'She could have just given me a 0! But NO! She HAD to give me a -22 JUST to embarrass me in front of Dei! Damn the lady.'

"PAY ATTENTION AKASUNA!!"

"Noooooooo."

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!"

SMACK

"Ow."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What movie are we going to, Konan, un?"

"Not teeeeeelliiiiiii~ng."

"Konaaaaan-chaaaaaan!!"

"Hey! Since when am I 'chan'?!"

"Eeep! Sorry, un!"

Konan sighed and shook her head, chuckling. "I love you too much to ever get mad at you, ya know that?" she said, grinning at her best friend.

"Now I do, un," the blonde said, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth as they walked into the movie theater.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasori leaned back lazily in his chair, putting his feet on the chair in front of him.

He (along with the rest of the gang) was currently at the movies. Though he had already seen the movie, he wanted to see it again, cus of all the blood and gore.

Yes, a wonderful horror movie, his favorite. The screams and shrieks made him laugh, scaring other people in the theater.

He should have brought Lin (his current girlfriend), like any normal boy friend should do, but he decided that he wanted a one-night stand tonight, so

In the middle of Sasori's thoughts, Hidan nudged him in the shoulder, smirking.

"Looky who's here," he said, pointing down the stairs. The red head looked to the bottom of the stairs, a grin spreading on his face.

There, holding a bucket of popcorn, was Deidara. His hair not in his normal ponytail, but just down, though his hair was still covering his left eye.

Sasori licked his lips. The blonde's clothing made him look even hotter. A baggy black tee-shirt with the band name "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" printed on the front and casual black jeans. Konan was right next to him, both starting to walk up the stairs.

"Yo Pein, get them to sit with us," Sasori said.

"Why me?"

"Cus you're probably the only one who Konan-bitch will agree to," Sasori answered. Pein sighed, but got up, moving past the row to get to the stairs. He walked down them and stopped in front of Konan and Deidara. Sasori couldn't understand what they were saying, but when Pein pointed over towards him and the others, both Konan and Deidara's face fell.

Pein must have persuaded them somehow, cus they walked with him. Everyone moved over some, but Sasori refused to move.

"Move it, man whore," Konan hissed, glaring.

"No, you can sit on Dei's left, I'll sit on his right," the red head said, smirking.

"W-What, un?" Deidara said, eyes slightly wide.

"The movies about to start, just sit down," Sasori said, pulling Deidara down to his seat. The blonde squeaked, falling into the chair. Konan groaned, but sat next to Pein and Deidara, glaring daggers at Sasori.

The movie started, and in big bold letters, the title appeared on the screen: "THE GRUDGE"

"U-Un?"

The movie started, and into the first 15 minutes, Deidara was already burying his face in his hands, afraid to look at the screen. The only reason he probably looked at the screen was to show Sasori that he was (kinda) brave (since Sasori happened to be laughing at him).

30 more minutes into the movie, Deidara let a few tears of fright out, barely looking at the screen anymore.

15 more minutes into the movie, Dei was clutching onto Sasori's arm for dear life, much to the red head's delight.

45 more minutes later, Sasori was hugging the blonde as Deidara's arms were wrapped tightly around Sasori's neck, burying his face into his chest.

Once the movie finally ended, Deidara finally realized who exactly he was holding onto. His head snapped up to see Sasori looking down at him, smirking and chuckling. Deidara pulled away immediately from Sasori, eyes wide with disgust.

"I-It's not funny, un! Konan! Why didn't you TELL me it was a scary movie, un?!" Deidara said, whipping the remaining tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I-I wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry Dei," Konan said, hugging her best friend affectionately.

"You should be happy I love you, or I'd be really mad at you, un!!"

"Yeah right, like you could ever REALLY get mad at someone," Konan said, grinning.

"Hey, do ya love Sasori, too? It sure looked like you did during the movie, holding him like that," Itachi laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Deidara blushed a deep red, standing up. "I do NOT love Sasori, un!! I don't even LIKE him! He's evil, un!"

"Aw, Dei, that's mean, it breaks my heart to hear it. Ya gotta love me," Sasori said jokingly, holding his arms open.

"No, un!"

"Please?"

"N-O!"

"Pleeeeeaaaaseeeee?"

Deidara sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Stop teasing me, un."

"But it's one of the only things I'm good at," Sasori said.

"Well too bad, un!!" the blonde said angrily, clenching his teeth.

"Why don't we get in the car, and THEN you guys can continue your little fight," Hidan said, tugging on Dei's sleeve. Deidara's eyes grew wide.

"THE car, un?!"

"Yes, THE car. MY car," Hidan said, slowly pulling Deidara down the stairs.

"N-No way I'm getting in the same car with HIM, un!!"

"Oh yes you are," Hidan grinned, pulling Dei the rest of the way, everyone else following.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, Chris, un!" Deidara said cheerfully smiling, bending over his desk. Chris smiled back.

"Hey Dei, what's up?" he asked, watching the blonde sit in his seat. He turned around in his seat to face Deidara, still smiling.

"Mmm, nothing much, just a lot of homework, un," Deidara laughed.

"Yeah, same here," Chris said, blushing a little. "H-Hey, Dei, do ya think you could help me study and stuff after school, after all, it is Friday."

"Sure, un! I'd help you any day, silly!" Deidara said grinning cheerfully. Chris blushed a little more, scratching the back of his head.

"Yo, who the hell are you and why are you making my Dei-chan laugh?" a voice growled behind Chris, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the glaring face of Akasuna no Sasori. Chris glared back.

"Akasuna," he mumbled, turning back away form Sasori.

"Ho ho! Well isn't it Chris! You were one of the really good fucks!" Sasori said grinning. He slapped Chris' back and sat in the seat next to Dei's.

"What, un? What does he mean?" Deidara asked in obvious confusion. Sasori didn't mean . . .

"H-He means nothing," Chris mumbled, lying over his desk. Right at that moment the teacher came in, pulling in a very beat up looking TV and DCR, shoving in a movie. He flipped off the lights, not saying anything.

Dei sent a worried glance towards Chris, trying his best to pay attention to the video.

Class seemed to fly by, it was either the fact that lunch was next period or that he was dieing to get some information out of Chris, but Deidara didn't know which. He caught up to Chris who was shuffling down the hallway. "Chris, un!"

Chris turned around and managed out a small smile. "Hey Dei-," he started only for his mouth to be covered by a hand, which shot out of nowhere.

Looking at who was right behind Chris, being the same person who was covering his mouth, made Deidara's eyes narrow.

"Akasunaaaa, uhn," he groaned. "GO. AWAY."

"Where are your manners, Dei-chan?" Sasori teased, smirking. He let go of Chris' mouth, pushing him roughly to the side.

"Hey, uhn! You can't do that!" Dei said angrily, rushing over to Chris who was clutching his shoulder that had just slammed into a locker. Sasori's arm shot out right in front of Deidara, abruptly stopping him.

Deidara let out a little gasp as he ran right into Sasori's arm, which quickly snaked around his waist.

"Ack! Let go, un!" the blonde shouted, tugging at the red head's strong arm. Sasori smirked, burying his face in Deidara's hair.

"L-Let go, un! LET GO!" Deidara tried shouting again. He elbowed Sasori in the chest, making the Akasuna give out a rough laugh as he clutched the new bruise.

Deidara helped up Chris, smoothing out his ruffled hair. "There ya go, un," Dei said giggling. He wasn't so sure, but Chris' cheeks seemed to have turned awfully red. "Do you have a cold, Chris-kun? You're cheeks are firey red, you're burning up, un."

"I-I'm fine, no cold, no fever, I'm just kinda . . . out of it today, I guess," Chris said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at Dei and smiled, trying to reassure the blonde that everything was okay.

Deidara believed the smile and grinned back as they both walked into the cafeteria.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After school, Deidara helped Chris study like he promised. Konan tagged along, too, though all she did was listen to her MP3 player for most of the time.

Once Chris seemed to understand mostly everything important, they started their homework, which only took about an hour with all their brains put together. As they were packing up, 6 shadows loomed over them.

Deidara and Konan let out an annoyed sigh. "Can I help you, uhn?" Dei asked, glaring up at the six teenagers. Sasori did his trademark smirk, chuckling.

"Yes you actually can, Dei-chan, imagine that," Sasori said teasingly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"With, un?" Deidara spat out.

"Now, now, Dei-chan, you're always so nice to everyone else, why not me?" Sasori asked innocently, lifting the blonde's chin with his left hand. Deidara slapped the hand away, glaring up at the red head.

"'Cause you're a BASTERD that's why," Konan said, standing up and slinging her backpack over his shoulder.

"He wasn't asking YOU, bitch," Hidan scoffed.

"Well, he wasn't asking YOU either, shit hole, so stay out of it!" Konan growled.

"I could say the same damn thing to you, fuckin' whore!" Hidan yelled, but a hand was raised up in an order that ment stop, silencing the Jashinist. Sasori put his hand down, sighing heavily.

"You two always fight, it's rather annoying," Sasori said with a blank, but somehow obviously annoyed expression.

"Sucks for you, man whore," Konan mumbled.

Deidara glanced at everybody. They all seemed to be thinking to themselves. Breaking the stiff silence, he cleared his throat and said, "We should go, uhn," and started walking towards the gates that led off the school grounds.

"Not so fast, Dei-chan," Deidara heard the voice of Sasori say, and before her knew it, his wrist was grabbed roughly, pulling him backwards, and his lips were covered by another pair. Short red hair tickled the blonde's face as Sasori's tongue was forced into his mouth.

The red head's skilled tongue flickered to the top of the blonde's mouth and lightly over his teeth, sending shivers up Deidara's back.

Dei immediately started twisting his head quickly, forcing Sasori to break the kiss.

"Aw, you're no fun, Dei-chan," Sasori chuckled, licking his lips.

With every intention to hurt the red head, Deidara slapped Sasori hard in the face with his hand, storming off with a very worried Konan and Chris right behind him.

Sasori snickered, amused, once the three were well out of sight. "You just HAD to do that, didn't you?" Itachi asked, rolling his eyes, but with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, actually, I did." Sasori said, still snickering, happily amused.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you sure you're okay?" Konan asked.

"Yes, yes, I believe I'm perfectly . . . FINE!" Deidara said, snapping his pencil in half.

"Obviously not," Konan sighed. "He's such a basterd, I mean really, stealing your FIRST KISS, now that's just mean."

"Yeah, uhn, but I guess he didn't know," Deidara said, taking a bite of his apple.

"Are you seriously standing up for that man whore?!" Konan almost shrieked.

"A-Ah! No! I mean, not really, uhn . . . what he did was horrible, okay? I'll never forgive him, un," the blonde said softly, a glum look on his face.

"Aw! I wasn't trying to offend you! You're so CUTE!! I love you!!" Konan shrieked, hugging Deidara's head tightly.

"I-I love you, too, Konan, but I also love to breathe," he choked out, eyes bulging. Konan laughed and grinned brightly.

"On lighter news, guess what Pein gave me today?" Konan said.

"Unnnn, a flower?" Dei guessed.

"Ah! Correct!" Konan beamed, rushing over to the counter next to their bed. She pulled open the drawer and picked out a vibrate white rose, cupping it softly in her hand. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, un," Deidara sighed, smiling warmly.

"Oh, I just love it! It's so pretty! He's so thoughtful, ya know? I love him so much!" Konan rambled on.

'I wish I could be in such a beautiful relationship with someone like that,' Deidara thought. All of a sudden, Sasori's face flashed in Deidara's mind. His eyes grew wide.

What the heck, un?!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Morning, Dei-chaaaa~n," someone cooed behind Deidara. A millisecond later, cold leather wrapped around his waist.

"S-Sasori! Get off, un!" the blonde yelled, elbowing the red head as hard as he could in the chest. Sasori grunted, his arms pulled away from Deidara's waist, a smirk pleasantly on his lips.

"That's not very nice, ya know, Dei-chan," Sasori said slyly, leaning against Deidara's locker and almost shutting it on his fingers.

"Hey, un!" Deidara glared.

"How was your weekend?" Sasori asked, smirking and ignoring Deidara's glare.

"Wonderful, but I would have enjoyed the nights a bit better if two people weren't moaning until 4:00 in the morning, uhn!" Deidara said angrily, grumbling in frustration as he couldn't open his locker again.

"Oh, now who could those two people be?" Sasori chuckled.

"You and whoever was in bed with you Friday and Saturday night, un!" Deidara shot at the red head.

"Those were actually two completely different people each night. Now what were their names again . . . ?" Sasori drifted off slowly.

"Uuunnnn, just go away, will you!" Deidara groaned, finally opening his locker. His eyes lit up and he immediately pulled out his books needed for his next two classes, rushing away from his locker and into his homeroom class.

Sasori smirked. "Haha, forgetting to close your locker is a terrible habit, Dei-chan," he spoke to himself, reaching inside Deidara's open locker. "Hmm, what's this? His planner? How cute."

Sasori flipped through the red booklet quickly, seeing that Konan's name was written on almost every Saturday. 'That damn bitch is gonna get in my way of getting Dei-chan and make it even more complicated than it already is,' Sasori thought, irritated.

He noticed something small in the corner of every day, written in messy red handwriting. 'Avoid Sasori as much as possible.' He smirked.

'As much a possible', eh?

Sasori stuffed the red booklet in his leather jacket and shut the locker, grinning widely.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's what I said!" Chris said, laughing. Deidara laughed as well, rocking back in his chair.

"I know, un! I know!" Dei said, continuing to laugh.

"What's so funny?" a silky voice said behind Chris. Deidara sighed, irritated.

"Akasuna, un!"

"Oh, going by last names now, are we? So, what would you be? Iwa-chan? Aw, that's still cute," Sasori said, smirking.

"I'M A GUY. You don't add 'chan' to my name, uhn!" Deidara yelled.

"No, Dei-chan, you are not a guy," the red head stated, chuckling.

"Yes I am, uhn!"

"Mind if I check, then?" Sasori teased. Deidara fumed, crossing his arms and turning away.

Sasori snickered to himself. He pulled the red planner out of his pocket, smirking. He flipped it open to the bookmarked page for the week.

"Monday: Shower, ask Mrs. Lann about test, avoid Sasori as much as possible, stop by the grocery store on the way home, make dinner . . . Tuesday: Shower, avoid Sasori as much as possible, clean kitchen, study more AP World History test, make dinner, be in bed by 10:00," Sasori read aloud, grinning.

An arm quickly shot out in attempt to grab the planner, but Sasori yanked it back just a little bit faster.

"No, no, no Dei-chan, this is MINE now," Sasori said, still grinning.

"How did you get that, un?!?!" Deidara whispered harshly, trying not to panic.

"I simply reached into your locker, pulled it out, and viola, it was in my hand," Sasori teased again.

"No! I mean, how the heck did you get into my locker, uhn?!" Dei said, panic now rising into his face.

"Calm down, Dei-chan. Breath. You ran off, remember? This morning?" Sasori said, happily enjoying himself.

The blonde let his head plop onto his desk several times before groaning loudly. "Whhhhyyyy, uuuunnnn?"

Sasori laughed. "Regret all you want, Dei-chan, it's mine now," he said.

"But Sasori-!"

"Oh, I see we're now back to calling each other by our first names, yes?"

"Sasori-!"

"Nope! Sorry Dei-chan! Oh looky, class is starting, pay attention," Sasori said, grinning.

Deidara sighed loudly, worried. He tried his best to pay attention to the teacher, but found himself only thinking about his planner and Sasori.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey," Sasori said as he sat down next to his friends at their usual lunch table. He was grinning broadly, red planner still clutched in his hand.

"What're you so fuckin' happy about?" Hidan raised a brow.

"This," Sasori held up the booklet. "Is Dei-chan's planner." His grin brightened as all his friends burst out in laughter.

"Dude! How the hell did you get that?" Kisame asked, grinning as wide as everyone else.

"He left open his locker," Sasori chuckled.

"Oh, wow!" Hidan laughed, clapping his hands in enthusiasm.

"Do you mind giving that back to me, un?"

Keeping the grin on his face, Sasori turned around in his seat to face the blonde. "How may I help you, Dei-chan?" he asked tauntingly.

"By giving me my planner back, please, uhn," Deidara said, glaring in frustration at the red head.

"How about no?" Sasori teased.

"Sasori, un!"

"Hmm, how about this, if you come over to my apartment naked and wait for me in my room, I'll give you your planner back, deal?" Sasori said.

Deidara's face flushed with anger and embarrassment as their whole table burst out laughing. As Deidara tried to think of something to shoot back at Sasori, something interrupted him.

"Excuse me," a lady's voice over the intercom said. "Will Deidara Iwa and Sasori Akasuna please come to the councilor's office now, please. Thank you, that is all."

Once again, all eyes were shot to the two teenagers. Sasori smirked when he saw how embarrassed Deidara was.

"Well, come on Dei-chan, wouldn't want to keep them waiting," Sasori said, still smirking. Deidara groaned quietly but followed behind his enemy out of the cafeteria as many calls of "Good luck!" met his ears.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasori cracked open the door. "You may come in." he heard.

"I was going to come in anyway, bitch," Sasori whispered under his breath. Deidara nudged him in the arm, hearing what he had said. Sasori only grinned, stuffing his hands deep into his jacket pockets.

"Well, I've been getting some reports from teachers about how you, Sasori, have been doing some things to Deidara, like staring at him, taunting him, and frankly just flat out bugging him to no end," the lady said, reading from the notes on her desk. She looked up from her papers and smiled warmly at the two.

Deidara was the first to speak. "A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry, uhn!" he stuttered out.

"Oh, please, honey, from what the teachers wrote, you did absolutely nothing wrong," she soothed, face full of concern. Her eyes darted to Sasori. "As for you, every teacher has told me that you have had a bad record since you started school here and have always caused trouble, and now they are at their breaking point and sent you here," she said.

"Are you sure he didn't cause any trouble before he started school here, un?" Deidara mumbled. The lady laughed, shuffling her papers around.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasori. To answer your question, Deidara, we don't have any records on what he did back then," she said smiling again.

"Good," Sasori coughed out. "Now, anyway, why the hel- heck are we here anyway?"

"Oh! Yes, well, your teachers have asked me to somehow sort this little thing out between the two of you," the lady said quickly.

"Thing? What THING?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, the problem you two apparently have with each other," the councilor said, biting her lip.

"Mmm, I see, that PROBLEM?" Sasori said slyly, leaning his face closer towards Deidara, smirking. The blonde glared at Sasori, quickly turning his head away.

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling Deidara. "Don't worry Dei-chan, it's not gonna eat you," Sasori teased, grinning.

"Let me get that," the lady said, getting up. She opened the door, have a quick chat with the man at the door. "Oh, I see," she said. She turned to the two. "This'll only be a minute." She turned and walked out the door.

It took Deidara a couple seconds to realize exactly what situation he was in right now. He was in a room alone with Akasuna no Sasori. Alone with Sasori. Oh.

"A-Aah!" Deidara suddenly shouted, standing up quickly. Sasori chuckled.

"What?" he laughed, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket. He got up, slowly walking up to Deidara.

The blonde gasped, quickly going over to the wall. He turned back around, only for Sasori to be hovered over him, a devious smirk on his face.

Deidara squeezed his eyes shut, trying best not to feel Sasori's hot breath on his face. The breaths stopped and Deidara even thought about opening his eyes, but quickly decided against it as he felt the hot air hit his neck.

Blindly, Deidara started thrashing his arms in front of him in an attempt to hot Sasori. He felt a low chuckle right next to his ear and his eyes snapped open.

His body collided with the leathery binge bag chairs on the ground after being roughly pushed by Sasori. The red head quickly crawled on top of Deidara, grabbing both of his wrists demandingly.

"A-Ah! Are you mad, un?! Get off me!!" Dei yelled, thrashing around on his back.

"Shut up," Sasori growled. He leaned in and kissed Deidara hard. Deidara gasped into the kiss, which Sasori took as a chance to shove his tongue into Deidara's mouth. Sasori snaked his arm around Deidara and up the back of his shirt. Deidara gasped and toss and turned even more.

"S-Stop, please, uhn!" Deidara pleaded.

Everything stopped.

The blonde peeked his eyes open, seeing a smirking Sasori. Deidara glared.

"What're you so high and mighty about, un?" Deidara spat out, turning his head away.

"You said 'please'," Sasori said.

"S-So, uhn?"

"That's means you're starting to be nicer to me."

"What, un? No it doesn- . . . G-Get off me!!" Deidara squirmed helplessly as the red head laughed proudly.

"Just wait till the councilor comes back, I'm so ratting you out, un!"

"Oh no you're not," Deidara heard right by his ear. He gasped. Sasori's tongue flickered on the back of Deidara's neck, trailing down.

With all the strength Dei could manage, he shoved Sasori off. Shooting up and reaching for the door, Deidara heard, "I wouldn't tell anyone about this."

He looked back, eyes wide, at Sasori. Sasori's grin was shining bright, a cold laugh seeping through his teeth.

Deidara yanked open the door, walking smoothly out of the counseling office.

"Oh, Deidara dear!" the blonde heard behind him. He turned around to see the counseling lady, smiling brightly.

"Did everything go alright in there while I was gone?" she asked as she approached him. Deidara paused.

"Y-Yeah, un," he muffled out, smiling. The lady smiled back and nodded, letting Deidara go just as the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guess who got a fucking 84 on their history exam?" Deidara heard behind him before he was slapped on the back. He dropped his binders and books, papers flying everywhere.

"Oops, sorry Dei-chan," Hidan said, picking up everything that Deidara had dropped and putting it in the correct binders again.

"Anyway, guess what?" Hidan said cheerfully.

"You got an 84 on the history exam, un?" Deidara said, giggling.

"Damn right, bitches!" Hidan said, punching the air. "And it's all thanks to your study sessions! Fuck, if teachers taught school in a way where they compared the subject to jashinism, like you do, I'd have straight C's! Maybe even B's!"

"I'm extremely happy for you Hidan, but why don't you just pay attention to the teacher, instead, un?" Dei asked, squeezing his books and binders into his already crammed locker. He slammed it shut and walked with Hidan to the lunch room.

"Cus I'm too damn lazy," Hidan said, crossing his arms behind his head. Deidara huffed loudly, making Hidan laugh.

"Doesn't it feel good to get high grades, though, un?" Deidara pressed on.

"Yeah, but . . . I just dun wanna have good grades in everything," Hidan said.

"But- ugh, never mind, un," the blonde said as the lunch lady handed him his tray. "Thank you, un," he said as he walked to the checkout counter.

"Oh yeah, Sasori wanted to tell you something," Hidan said.

"Oh, yay, un," Dei said sarcastically.

"He said something about wanting to kiss and lick you all over your body and suck your co-."

"OKAY, UN," Deidara interrupted, wide eyed. Hidan burst out laughing as he walked towards his table.

"I'm so gonna tell him your reaction!" Hidan laughed out.

"Uhhnnnn," Deidara groaned as he sat down next to Konan.

"Sasori?" Konan asked, grinning.

"Kind of, it's actually what Sasori said but Hidan told it to me, un," Dei explained.

"I hate both of them, anyway. They're both selfish cock-sucking basterds," Konan growled, fire burning in her eyes. Deidara laughed at his best friend.

"Hidan's nice, un!"

"Noooo! I HATE THAT SHIT HEAD!"

All of a sudden, there was a loud roar of laughter coming from the left side of the cafeteria. The two best friends looked over to see man whore's table howling with laughter, looking straight at them.

"Ugh, Jashiiiiiinnn, un! Why did Hidan have to tell them? It isn't even that funny, un!" Deidara said, slamming his head continuously on the table.

Deidara stumbled wearily down the poorly lit halls of his apartment complex. He was coming back from work, reminding himself to never work overtime hours on 'Bingo Wednesday'.

Fishing for his keys in his bag, he felt a tall shadow linger over him. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at the pair of feet right in front of him. 'Those shoes look familiar, un . . . ,' Deidara thought as he looked up.

Sasori's smirking face made Deidara more scared than if a criminal were standing in front of him.

"What's wrong, Dei-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sasori chuckled, walking slowly towards Deidara, backing him against the wall.

"Sasori," the blonde sighed. "I'm tired; I just got back from work. I can barely move and I want to go to sleep, PLEASE, un!" He tried to move Sasori out of the way, only for the red head to slam him against the wall.

"But," Sasori breathed into Deidara's ear. "What if I don't want to let you go? Eh?"

Sasori gripped Deidara's wrists tightly before slamming them above his head on the wall.

"Get off me, uhn!" Deidara yelled. Sasori shushed him quietly, leaning towards his face.

"No!" Dei squeaked, turning his face away. This only made Sasori chuckle.

"Don't worry, Dei-chan, I can always kiss your neck," Sasori breathed out, already by his neck. The blonde gasped and started struggling once he felt the cold, wet lips on his neck.

Sasori bit at Dei's collarbone, the blonde holding in his moans. He sucked lustfully at his crush's neck, licking every spot of his skin possible. He trailed his tongue up to Deidara's ear, blowing cool air into it.

Sasori flickered his tongue along the rim of Deidara's ear, gently nipping at the flesh. He swirled the earlobe around his tongue, sucking on it delightedly.

Sasori smirked against Deidara's skin. "Mmmm, you're so sexy," he murmured.

"G-Get off, un! Let me go home!" Deidara pleaded.

"You're only a couple feet away, just try to run to the door, see what happens," the red head said grinning.

The blonde dashed out of Sasori's grip. If he could just get to the door then-!

Strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him back exactly where he was before, stopped all his thoughts.

"Hello again," Sasori whispered, smirking.

He kissed Deidara's back, scrapping his teeth lightly over his shoulder.

"Let me go, PLEASE, un!" Deidara cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

"You sound like your about to cry," Sasori said softly, sliding the two of them down to the floor. He tilted Deidara's chin up just as two fresh tears slipped down his face.

"Don't cry, shhhh, please don't cry," Sasori soothed, rubbing Dei's cheek gently. He nudged the blonde's chin up slightly with his finger, pushing their lips together.

Deidara could barely believe what was happening. He was sitting on the ground, pushed up against a wall with Sasori basically on top of him, the red head's tongue in his mouth. Why wasn't he stopping him? Why didn't he want him to stop?

Sasori licked Dei's teeth and the roof of his mouth, played with the blonde's tongue softly before flickering his tongue in every cavern of his mouth. Before Deidara knew it, he was kissing back.

Sasori smirked into the kiss, gliding his hands up and down Deidara's curved waist. Snapping back to reality, Deidara's eyes flew open to the size of dinner plates, kicking Sasori off of him.

The red head laughed, licking his lips. "What was that for? You seemed to be enjoying it," he said, grinning wildly.

"No, un! No, no, no, NO! I-I . . . I don't like you . . . and . . . I never will! No one should like you! Y-You're a selfish BASTERD and you're screwing up my life! I'm not gay! I never said I was gay! When the hell did I EVER say I was gay? Just stay the fucking hell away from me, ASSHOLE!" Deidara screamed, tears rushing down his face. He dashed to his apartment door, plunged the key into the lock, and slammed the door behind him.

Sasori ruffled his already messy red hair, closing his eyes and sighing. "Why did I do that, God? WHY? He already hates my guts, and here I go and screw things up more," he mumbled to himself.

He pushed himself up off the ground and licked his lips, moaning. 'But, GOD, is he a good kisser."

"And he tastes so gooooood," Sasori moaned, grabbing his head and bonking it into the wall a couple times.

"I've gotta get 'im, screw everything else, I want him so badly," the red head told himself. "And I'm never listening to what Itachi says again, dammit."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mornin' assholes," Hidan announced as he came barging through the doors of his bedroom. It was Thursday morning and the group of boys were supposed to be leaving in 3 minutes if they wanted to make it to school on time, which wasn't likely.

Itachi sighed, already pouring Hidan a cup of coffee. "Good morning you jabber mouth," he said.

"Weasel!"

"Zealot."

"Fag!"

"So are you, jackass," Itachi mumbled as he handed Hidan a plate full of grits, cheese eggs, and apple slices. The jashinist snatched the plate out of his friend's hand and scarffed it all done in less than 2 minutes.

"We're gonna be late to school again . . . ," Itachi groaned, looking at his wrist watch.

"So?" all the boys said in unison. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, shaking his head at his friends who were not even close to being ready to go to school.

-35 minutes after the tardy bell-

Deidara sat at his desk, twirling his pencil aimlessly on his desk. Sighing, he decided to check his answers just one more time before turning in his test.

'The square root of 144 . . . multiply that by 3.14 . . . divide that by 7 . . . put that into a proportion . . . multiply that by 24 . . . add 6.64 . . . ,' Deidara thought in his head as his eyes skipped over the page at all his answers and work. The blonde sighed, setting down his paper. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and groaned softly before getting up and walking towards Ms. Rask's desk and giving her the paper. He quietly asked her if he could get a drink of water, and she said yes with a smile and Deidara was out the door.

Taking a quick sip of some water, Deidara ran a hand through his hair. 'I've been so stressed out lately, un . . . I wonder where Sasori is right now-.' Deidara stopped his thoughts right there and tugged his hair, biting his lip. 'No, no, no, un! He's a basterd! A man whore! An asshole!' the blonde thought, taking another sip of water just as he heard loud laughter at the end of the hall.

Deidara moved some hair behind his ear, wiping off his mouth. He leaned to his side, curious of who was there. Deidara's face quickly changed from curious to pissed once he saw the grinning red head. Itachi and Hidan were right next to him, all three of them walking towards Dei, completely oblivious to the fact that he was right there.

"He's just so fuckin' hot, god dammit, with his long blonde hair and how he says 'un' after, like, every freaking sentence . . . he's just so cute," Sasori told his two friends as they continued walking closer to Deidara. The blonde felt his face heat up ever so slightly, quickly shaking his head angrily. Clearing his throat, Deidara prepared what he was about to say.

"Shouldn't you guys've been here, like, about an hour ago, un?" Deidara asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. This caught the three boy's attentions, all of them spreading grins widely on their faces.

"Ooh, looky here . . . what'ch you doin' in the halls during class time, Dei-chan?" Sasori asked teasingly.

"Getting water, un. What're you doing just getting to school?" Deidara shot back.

"Being lazy asses," Hidan laughed.

"We have a test today, ya know, un."

"Aw, damn," Itachi cursed.

"Shut up, you dork," Sasori said to Itachi as he playfully pushed him on the shoulder. His eyes looked back at Deidara's. "Think you can keep a secret and not tell the teacher on us, Dei-chan?"

"With Itachi and Hidan? Sure, un. With you? Not a chance," Deidara said, spinning around and walking back into the classroom. Sasori chuckled.

"What is he talking about, all three of us are out here, right guys?" Sasori said. The red head blinked a few times before turning around and looking at the empty hallway, hearing the faint footsteps of his friends as they ran off.

"Did'jya hear? Sasori-kun was late to school again today."

"No way! Again?"

"Yeah, he's such a bad boy!"

"I like bad boys, though."

"Obviously, you slept with him a couple months ago!"

"You did, too!"

The two girls giggled as they gossiped about the most popular guy at school, Akasuna Sasori, and Deidara was unfortunate enough to have an assigned seat next to these two girls and have to hear them talking about everything almost every day. The blonde blew his bangs out of his face, only for them to land back in the exact same place as before.

"And he totally fucked Tara two nights ago!"

"NO WAY! That dirty slut!"

The girls shrieked and squealed some more, almost bouncing out of their seats.

"Dude, Sasori scored our team, like, twenty goals last period! He's amazing!"

"Oh yeah, I know! The guys great at everything, sports and gettin' the girls!"

"'Cus that's all that's important!"

The boys hooted with laughter as they gave each other high fives.

"Sasori actually talked to me the other day, he said he wanted to get to know me better . . . REAL better!"

"Ohmigod! He did? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No waaaa~y!"

"Yes waaaaaa~y!"

A group of girls behind Deidara squealed with delight, throwing their hands up in the air.

Deidara grabbed his head and covered his ears, clenching his teeth together. 'How is he this important, un? HOW?' the blonde screamed in his head.

"Class, class, settle down now!" Mr. Takahashi said, all the gossiping students taking their assigned seats. The teacher started his lesson on the history of all of Asia's wars, scribbling notes on the chalkboard.

Just then, a certain red head walked into the classroom with a note in his hand. "This is from Mrs. Shuro," Sasori said, showing the teacher a fake smile. Deidara heard several squeals behind him. Sasori noticed the blonde and his eyes lit up, instantly grinning at Deidara.

Deidara glared at Sasori, sticking his tongue out at him. Sasori couldn't help but laugh lightly, obviously highly amused.

Mr. Takahashi handed Sasori a new note to give back to his teacher, Sasori quickly showing his fake smile to the teacher again. Mr. Takahashi's phone rang, taking the device out of his pocket his eyes widened and said that he had to take the call, leaving the room.

Sasori, still grinning broadly, strutted towards Deidara's desk, everyone watching his every move with interest. The red head placed his hand lightly on Deidara's desk, tilting his head to the side.

"Wassup, Dei-chan? Been thinkin' about me lately?" Sasori grinned.

"No, un," Deidara lied, "Who would think about you?"

"A lot of people, actually. Hmm, did I ever tell you that you look unbelievably sexy with your hair down like that?" Sasori commented, reaching a hand out to touch some of the blonde hair. Deidara jerked his head back, glaring daggers at Sasori.

"NO, un, and I would've preferred to never have heard it," Deidara hissed.

"Now, now, now, Dei-chan, let's not be so rude," Sasori teased.

"I have every right in the world to be rude to you, un!" Dei said angrily, hearing the girls behind him giggle again.

"That's so mean, Dei-chan . . . ," Sasori said, his voice in a low, silky way.

"I-I don't care, un!"

"Or do you?"

"I do NOT, un! This isn't even your class, get out!"

"Such hurtful words, Dei-chan, do not need to be said at such volume," Sasori chuckled, the group of boys next to him laughing, too.

"Shut up, un! Dammit, un . . . I'm so telling the teacher on you, un," Deidara said, standing up.

"Not so fast, Deidara," Sasori breathed lustfully. The blonde's eyes shot open as wide as they could when he felt the red head's arms snake around his waist and his lips on his, once again. Working wonders with his tongue, Sasori placed his other hand lightly on Deidara's cheek, tilting his head up ever so slightly.

Deidara squeaked and squirmed, his arms locked, pushed up roughly against Sasori. Eyes screwed shut, Deidara shook his head madly, jamming his elbow into Sasori's ribs. Sasori let go, laughing breathlessly.

Deidara fell to the ground with a 'thump!' as the boys in the room wolf whistled and hooted with laughter. Sasori smirked as Mr. Takahashi walked into the room.

"Is something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"No, no, not at all, Mr. Takahashi," Sasori answered.

Sasori grinned wickedly back at the flushed blonde on the floor before shutting the door behind him.

'Damn basterd, using my full name, un,' Deidara thought, rubbing his lips thoroughly.

"Is something wrong, Iwa?" Mr. Takahashi asked, sitting down at his desk. Deidara thought for a few seconds before answering.

"No, Mr. Takahashi. Nothing that I can't handle, un."


	10. Chapter 10

"Konan, un!"

The blue haired female turned around at the sound of her name, grinning. She looked at Deidara's empty hands and frowned. "Where's your lunch tray?" she asked. It was lunch time and normally the blonde was starving, devouring everything on his plate, starting from moment they sat down.

"I'm just not hungry today, un . . . ," Deidara mumbled, walking towards their lunch table.

"Yeah, mmm-hmm, right," Konan said, "I don't believe you."

"R-Really, Konan! Nothing's wrong, r-really, un!" Deidara stuttered out. Konan raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Dei?"

"N-Nothing, un."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, un."

"Dei."

". . ."

"Dei."

" . . ."

"DEI."

" . . ."

"DEIDARA IWA."

"Konaaaaaan, don't say my name like thaaaat, uuuunnn," the blonde whined, blushing.

"You're avoiding the question, Dei! I'm really worried about you! What's wrong?" Konan asked once again, worry spread all over her face. Deidara bit his lip and sighed, closing his for a few seconds before opening them again.

"What do you think, un?"

"Sasori?" Konan guessed.

"Bingo," Deidara sighed.

"You seem more affected by it today, though," Konan stated, "Did he do anything super man whore-ish today, or something?"

Dei mumbled something in response, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Hmm?" Konan said.

"He kissed me in front of my whole History class, un," Deidara murmured, glaring at the table they were sitting at.

"Oh, really?" Konan said, a slight grin showing up on her face.

Deidara's eyes couldn't have been any wider. "Wh-What, un? How is that a good thing? It's horrible! He's ruining everything, un!"

"No, no, Dei," Konan chuckled. "It's just that . . . ," Konan looked around the cafeteria, frowning. "I'll tell ya at home, kay?"

"U-Un?"

Konan skipped through the front door of their apartment, dragging Deidara inside.

"W-Will you tell me now, un?" Deidara panted, out of breath from being pulled quickly up and down all the way from school.

"Come, come, Dei," Konan said, smiling and closing the door. She hopped over the couch and plopped herself down at the end of it. Deidara walked over to the couch, jumping over it and into the soft material.

"Well . . . ," Konan started, biting her lip to stop a grin from spreading over her face.

"Well, what, un?" Deidara wondered. Konan squealed and bounced up and down a bit.

"Oh, Dei! You two just . . . make such a cute couple!" Konan finally let out, squealing and grinning. Deidara's jaw dropped open.

"What, un? I thought me and you were fully set on hating his guts! How can you POSSIBLY think that we make a good couple? That's disgusting, un!" Deidara rambled, shaking his head. Konan laughed at Deidara's confused face, lying down on her back.

"Dei, I DO hate his guts, he's the fuckin' worst guy in the history of forever and is a total man whore!"

"Th-Then why-!" Deidara started.

"BECAUSE, Dei! You guys aren't just a 'good' couple; you're an amazingly sexy, cute couple! The first time Sasori kissed you, I'm sorry, Dei, but . . . that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Konan cut Deidara off, laughing some more.

"You're INSANE, Konan, un!" Deidara said, still obviously confused.

"Aw, come'ere, Dei," Konan said, sitting back up and opening her arms out wide. Deidara pouted but crawled to his best friend, laying down next to Konan and hugging her.

"You're so cuuuuuuuu~~te!" Konan squealed, pinching Deidara's cheeks.

"Then how would I be perfect for Sasori, then, un? The man whore's rude and mean and evil and stupid and dumb and a loser and he sucks like crap, un!" Deidara said angrily, pounding his hand up and down on one of the pillows.

"See? You guys would be perfect for each other!"

"What, un? You don't make any seeenseeeee!" Deidara whined.

"It's not just me, Dei, it's, like, everyone in the freaking school!" Konan said, grinning.

"Everyone in the school does not think that Sasori and I make a cute couple, un!"

"Oh, really? Just ask 'em, Dei, just ask 'em."

Deidara walked into his homeroom, books clutched tightly to his chest. He thought about what Konan had said yesterday, whimpering softly.

He put his binders and books down at his desk, walking over to some of his friends. "Yo, Dei!" Tyler said as Deidara sat down on one of the desks.

"Hi, un," the blonde said, grinning brightly. The group of boys and girls chatted for almost the whole homeroom period until someone brought up Sasori.

"He's HOT," Tina said.

"Too bad he likes Dei-dei over here!" Shun said, laughing, patting Deidara's back. Deidara blushed.

"Hmm, un," Dei groaned, resting his chin on his palms.

"Whatchya thinkin' about, Dei?" Yuna asked, smiling.

"Hmm, do you guys think . . . that Sasori and I, I dunno . . . make a good couple, un?" Deidara asked.

Pause.

"Hell yeah, dude!"

"Ohmigod, are you guys getting together?"

"Do you like him?"

"I knew it!"

Deidara shook his head quickly back and forth saying, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" continuously until everyone in the group quieted down. The blonde breathed in and out heavily. "It's not that, un. I was just wondering cus Konan said something about it . . . I do NOT wanna be with that basterd, un!"

"But you guys would be so CUTE together!" Keiko exclaimed.

"And sexy," Takuya stated, giving a high five to Tyler. Deidara rolled his eyes, blushing. Just then, the homeroom bell rang. Time to go to 2nd period.

The group said bye to each other, quickly sitting in their seats. Deidara hopped off the desk and sat down at his assigned seat, placing his stuff underneath his chair, a pencil in his hand, just as Ms. Rask walked into the classroom. Class has now started, a million things already jumbling inside of Deidara's head.

"Deeeiiii~!" Konan's voice rang all around the apartment. "How do I look?"

Deidara looked up from his book, grinning when he saw his best friend. Konan was in a long sleeved, tight white shirt with a black tank top over top with light gray jeans and bright yellow sandals.

"Aw, you look gorgeous, Konan, un!" Deidara said, smiling brightly. Konan squealed, jumping on the couch right next to Dei.

"Why did you want to know if you look good, un? Even though you always look good . . . ," Deidara wondered, smiling. Konan laughed, hugging her blonde friend.

"Pein's coming over, silly!" Konan said.

"Oh! Should I leave the room . . . or go somewhere, un?" Deidara asked.

"No, no, no! You can watch some movies with us!" Konan said. Just then, the doorbell rang, Konan's eyes lighting up. "He's here!" she whispered, making Deidara giggle. Konan got up and opened the door, grinning.

"Hey, baby," Pein said, kissing Konan lovingly on the lips.

"Ew, get a room, shit holes," Hidan said, walking past the two and into the apartment, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Kisame following right behind him.

"Not a bad place ya got here," Kakuzu said, looking around.

Konan's face was mad and confused. She turned her head towards her boyfriend, giving him a questioning look. "I know, they just wanted to come along, I couldn't stop them . . . I'm sorry," Pein whispered, kissing Konan's cheek. Konan grumbled.

"Suck it up, bitch," Hidan spat out.

"Go fuck yourself," Konan hissed back.

"Guuuuu~ys, un! Don't insult each other!" Deidara said, sitting up on the couch.

"Whoa, I didn't even know you were there!" Kisame laughed.

"Neither did I, but this is gonna be a lot more fun now that you ARE here," Sasori said, smirking.

"What are you idiots talking about? The only reason any of you came here was because you knew Deidara was going to be here," Pein said.

"Aw, shut it," Hidan said, lazily plopping down next to the blonde. "Hey, blondie, what was the book we were supposed to read for English about?"

"Uhhhhhm, it's about a girl who doesn't want to go to France and leave all her friends in America behind but then meets this guy she really likes there and then actually likes France, un," Deidara said, smiling.

"Sweet," Hidan said. "Why are you reading it again?"

"Cus it's a good book," Itachi answered for Deidara. Hidan looked at Itachi, raising a brow. "If you actually read it, or read anything, you would know."

"Oh well, damn weasel! FUCK you," Hidan said, wrapping an arm around Deidara's neck. Itachi's face was emotionless, not changing.

The blonde quickly got up. "Don't do that, uuuunn!" Deidara scolded Hidan, slapping him lightly on the head. "And apologize to Itachi, un!"

"Ch, what? Itachi knows I don't mean it, damn," Hidan said, looking over at the Uchiha. Itachi crossed him arms over his chest, walking towards the zealot. He stood in front of Hidan, glaring at him.

Then, Itachi lifted his leg up, shoving his foot in Hidan's face. "Says who, asshole?" Itachi said, clenching his teeth together. Cursing and flailing his arms around, Hidan finally apologized. Itachi took his foot off Hidan's face, smiling triumphantly.

"Thank you, Hidan," Itachi chuckled, walking to the kitchen.

"The hell, Uchiha?" Hidan yelled, dashing after Itachi. Sasori laughed.

"Even if it doesn't seem like it, those two are, like, best friends," the red head said, running a hand through his hair. Konan glared at him.

"If I had to pick any one of your basterds to get the hell out, I would pick you man whore, so shut yer yap while you're here, kay?" Konan said, shuffling through the drawer of movies, pulling one out. "Who wants to watch a scary movie?" Konan called out.

"ME!" everyone said in unison. All eyes darted towards the wide eyed blonde.

"Nuuuuuu, un! Not again!" Deidara whined, shaking his head.

"You gotta get over your fears someday, Dei-chan," Kisame said, chuckling.

"A scary movie it is!" Konan said, sticking it in the DVD player. She turned off the lights sat on the couch next to Pein, everyone else crowding around the couch to watch the movie.

At first, the movie wasn't scary at all, some teenagers laughing and decided to pull a prank on a dude. But the prank went WAY wrong and the guy killed himself. Everyone freaked out and they buried his body, promising to never tell anyone.

Deidara was starting to get that scared feeling again and said, "D-Does anyone want popcorn, un?" Everyone nodded. So, Deidara got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"LOOK OUT DEIDARA!"

The blonde yelped, whimpering foolishly when everyone laughed at him. He stomped into the kitchen area, closing the door behind him. He opened the pantry and pulled out a popcorn bag, placing it in the microwave and pressing the button.

Just then, someone walked into the kitchen. Deidara spun around to see Sasori, smirking. "Hello, Dei-chan," he said tauntingly.

"Oh, wow, Akasuna," Deidara said, obviously pissed off. "What excuse did you use to get in here, un?" The microwave beeped several times, signaling that the popcorn was done. Deidara was just about to open it when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing his hips lightly.

"Mmm, is it a problem that I just wanted to see you?" Sasori breathed in Dei's ear. Deidara didn't move, trying to think of a way to get Sasori off of him.

"A-Actually, it IS a problem, b-basterd, un," Deidara said.

"You're nervous," Sasori whispered, biting the rim of Deidara's ear. The blonde gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

'Think, Deidara, think!' Deidara yelled in his head as Sasori teased his ear with his tongue, moving down to his neck.

"G-Get off! You're just getting annoying, un!" Deidara said angrily, thrashing his body to get out of the red head's grip.

"Excuse me?"

For some reason, though he didn't quite know why, Deidara was scared. The tone of voice Sasori used when he said it, how dark and silky his voice sounded when those two words slipped out of his mouth, they frightened Deidara and he froze in place, not daring to move a muscle.

Sasori spun Deidara around and slammed him into the counter, the sharp edges cutting into the blonde's back, making him wince. "Try saying that again to my face," Sasori hissed.

Deidara swallowed hard, eyes wide and scared. Having no idea what to do, Deidara just stood there shaking. Sasori's frown soon turned into an evil grin and his eyes turned softer, or amused. "Did you honestly think that I could get mad at you?" Sasori asked, laughing.

"Yes, un! Was that some kind of JOKE?" Deidara yelled, fear now completely gone, only to be replaced by raging anger.

"Mmm, I'd call it more of a test," Sasori said.

"Test, un?"

"Yeah. And my hypothesis was correct. You are afraid of me," Sasori smiled wickedly.

"Am not, un!"

"Are, too. You should've seen your face," Sasori laughed. Deidara clenched his teeth together.

"Stop it, un!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you own the world, un!"

"But I do own the world," Sasori grinned as Deidara groaned. The blonde sighed heavily, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"One: Some people, like me and Konan, would really appreciate it if you would just evaporate into thin air, un. Two: You need to realize that having "IT" with several different people every week is a horrible, horrible thing! And three: GET OFF ME, UN!" Deidara yelled, thrashing his body around to get out of the red head's grip, once again.

"You're so cute," Sasori said.

"Shut up, un!"

"I love you."

"No you don't, un!" Deidara yelled, finally breaking out of Sasori's grip. "No! You do NOT love me, un! You would treat me like every other person that you've 'dated'!"

"What?"

"Y-You would just use me and then throw me away like everyone else, and you know it, un!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori blinked at the blonde a few times before sighing, shaking his head. "Do you really believe that?"

"Believe, un? I KNOW you would!"

"I've been chasing after you non-stop since the first day of school and you think all I would do is toss you out shortly after catching you?" Sasori said. "How many months has it been since the beginning of the year?"

"Almost f-five months, un," Deidara said, blushing. Sasori just stared at Deidara, a devious smirk spreading over his face eventually.

"You're gonna be mine," he said.

"E-Excuse me, un?" Deidara said.

"You heard me," Sasori chuckled, tugging Deidara to him by his shirt, "I'm gonna make you mine." Sasori pulled their lips together in a teeth crashing kiss, flickering his tongue inside Dei's mouth.

Deidara blindly moved his hand to press the button on the microwave, finding it and pushing it hard, the door popping open and hitting Sasori in the back. The red head curiously turned around, giving Deidara a chance to escape.

He grabbed the popcorn bag and darted past Sasori, only to be quickly pulled back and kissed on the lips again. This time, though, Sasori broke the kiss, chuckling.

"I'll let you go this time," Sasori said, smirking, hand cupping Deidara's chin. The blonde slapped Sasori's hand away, blushing madly. He dashed out of the kitchen, leaving Sasori alone. He sighed, reaching into the fridge and grabbing three sodas for Kisame, Hidan, and him.

"He's just too damn sexy, isn't he?" Sasori asked himself. "Yes, he is," he said, answering his own question. Grinning, Sasori opened the kitchen door to walk out just as a blood curdling scream was released from the speakers.


	11. Chapter 11

Deidara tugged on his basketball shorts and yellow T-shirt, sliding on his shoes and socks as well. "I'm ready, un!" he chirped happily just as Konan skid down the hall with burnt toast hanging from her teeth.

"Alrighty then," Konan said, gobbling down the toast and walking out the front door, Deidara following right behind her.

"My date with Pein late night was SO romantic!" Konan squealed. "I'm gonna tell you all about it on the way to school, Ohmigod!" The two best friends laughed as they walked down the road to school.

Deidara shut his locker and walked into his homeroom class, humming softly to himself. He swayed happily over to his group of friends in the back of the classroom, sitting on the cold, tiled ground. They were in the middle of, apparently, a very intense conversation.

"I just don't believe you," Tyler sighed, shaking his head.

"Then go ask him yourself!" Yuna said, obviously annoyed.

"Everyone's talking about it, it's gotta be true," Shun mumbled. Deidara raised a brow.

"Did I miss something, un?" Deidara asked.

All heads turned towards the blonde and a grin spread over Shun's face. "Guess what, Dei?"

"Un?" Deidara wondered.

"Apparently Akasuna isn't that into you after all! Good for you, eh?" Shun said.

"Wh-What, un?"

"According to the rumor that everyone's talking about, Sasori's been going out with a girl named Midori for almost a month now," Yuna explained.

"S-So what, un?"

"Are you kidding me, Dei? Sasori's longest relationship was 8 days ACCIDENTALLY because he forgot he was even going out with the girl," Tina said.

"So . . . you guys think Sasori's o-over me, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yup, probably! Great for you, isn't it?" Tyler said, grinning. Deidara didn't answer as he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He felt like crying, but why? Sasori had never done anything pleasant at all to him, so why? Why was he feeling this way?

Utterly confused, Deidara groaned as the homeroom bell rang and he retreated to his assigned seat.

The rumor must've been true.

Not only at the fact that everyone was talking about it, but the way Sasori acted was completely different, too. He didn't tease the blonde or even glance at him when he walked by the red head throughout the whole day.

'So weird, un,' Deidara thought, packing up his bag at the end of the day. Slinging the backpack over his shoulder, he pushed open the locker room doors to walk out. Deidara wobbled down the halls until he saw the last thing he wanted to see.

There, backed into a corner, was Sasori and Midori, sucking each other's faces in a complete make-out session. Their tongues intertwined, their arms and legs all over each other's body. It made Deidara sick.

The blonde shivered violently and walked away, through the glass doors and out of the school.

With less confidence than ever before, Deidara walked down the halls of his high school. He neatly slipped his science book in between the rest of his books and binders, shutting the locker and started walking towards the cafeteria.

Once he was in the lunch room, he sighed deeply. This was the room where Sasori had first tried to get the blonde. The memories made Deidara grimace to himself, standing in the lunch line.

Once he got his food and paid, he sat in his usual seat next to Konan, who was currently too busy jabbering away with Rina to notice that Deidara was even there.

"Ah! Dei! Jeez, I didn't know you were there!" Konan said, laughing at her best friend.

"Un," Deidara mumbled, nibbling on his pizza. Just then, Midori walked by, holding tightly onto Sasori's hand.

"I have to sit down here," Midori giggled, placing her tray down at the table next to Deidara's. Sasori made a pouting sound.

"Why don't you sit with me?" he cooed, kissing her cheek. She giggled again.

"Nooooo, not this time, 'Sori-chan," Midori spoke sweetly, batting her eyelashes much more than needed. The red head pecked her neck quickly before letting go of her hand, walking back to his table with a grin spread on his face.

Deidara felt like the life had just been sucked out of him by watching that scene. He rested his forehead in his hand, breathing in and out slowly. This couldn't be happening. Hadn't Sasori been the one that said he would chase Deidara forever till he caved in?

i"I've been chasing after you non-stop since the first day of school and you think all I would do is toss you out shortly after catching you?"/i

Deidara remembered Sasori saying those words so seductively in his ear; it made the blonde blush and whimper softly.

"Dei? What's wrong?" Konan asked, placing a warm hand on his back.

"N-Nothing, un," Deidara mumbled quietly. The blonde dared himself to look over at Sasori's table, and he did. The baby blue eyes peeked over at the chattering table of boys, only for all of them to be already staring at him. Right when Deidara looked at them, their eyes went wide with amusement and they all started laughing and telling Sasori things. The red head just smirked deviously at Deidara, the smirk creeping into a grin.

'I don't get it, un. I thought he gave up on me,' Deidara thought.

He tried his best to hear what they were all telling Sasori, though he couldn't hear anything until he heard Hidan said quite loudly, "Sasori, it's working!"

"I don't get it, un," Deidara whispered.

"Hmm?" Konan wondered.

"I'm so confused, un," Deidara said, still hearing the faint laughing and chattering of the Akasuna's table in the background of his thoughts.

"Konan, un," Deidara mumbled, stumbling into their shared bedroom. The girl looked up from her book, smiling at her best friend, which soon turned into a frown.

Deidara's hair was a mess and he had bags under eyes that were so dark they were almost black. It looked like he hadn't slept for days and his clothes were wrinkled, eyes a crazy dark blue, much different from the usual soft baby blue.

"D-Deidara, c'mere," Konan mumbled, holding her arms out wide. Her face was horror struck and she couldn't stand looking at her best friend like that.

The blonde merely wobbled to the bed, lazily getting on the mattress and into Konan's arms which quickly wrapped around him. "Are you okay? What's gotten into you lately?" Konan said, shooting Deidara with several hard-to-answer questions.

"Sasori, un," was all Deidara could whisper, a tear sliding down his cheek. Konan looked down at the boy in her arms, completely shocked.

"Wh-What? What did Sasori do to you, Deidara?" Konan panicked, tilting Dei's chin up. Deidara shook his head slowly, smiling softly.

"Sasori . . . wouldn't do anything to me, he has Midori, un," Deidara whispered. Konan continued to stare wide eyed at her best friend.

"Yeah . . . I thought Sasori was over you," Konan mumbled. That's when Deidara snapped up and grabbed his head, shaking it back and forth. "D-Deidara?"

"That's the point, un!" Deidara yelled, bending over in a heap. "He has her, he doesn't need me or want me anymore, un! Even though he said that he'd never give up on me . . . ever, un," Deidara continued, trailing off to a whisper. Konan gasped.

"You love him, don't you, Deidara?" Konan whispered softly, a gentle smile moving its way on her lips. Deidara had tears streaming down his face, stopping to sniffle lightly before nodding his head up and down slowly.

"I love him . . . and I don't want to, un . . . I love him . . . and I don't know why . . . I love him, un . . . and it's killing me," Deidara breathed and gasped out, rubbing his eyes roughly. All Konan did was smile warmly at the curled up blonde, arms wrapped lovingly around his head as he continued to cry.

"You think you can go to school without crying your eyes out every time you see him?" Konan asked Deidara the next morning, chuckling.

"Yes, un! I don't care what Sasori does!" Deidara grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. Konan giggled at him.

"But you looooo~ve him!" Konan teased.

"Not really, un!" Deidara blushed.

"Yeah you doooooo~!" Konan hissed, in a fit of giggles.

"Uuuunnn," Deidara moaned, walking out of their apartment with a deep blush on his cheeks, a laughing Konan behind him.

"C'mon, get up, Sasori," Itachi grumbled, nudging the red head in the ribs. Sasori groaned and rolled over on his other side, stuffing a pillow over his head. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Fuckin' Jashin! Get up, you pussy!" Hidan yelled, jumping on top of Sasori.

"I don't think Sasori appreciates that, Hidan," Kakuzu said, sighing heavily. Hidan growled.

"Good! Maybe he'll actually get the hell up!" Hidan roared, jumping up and down on the bed before flopping straight down on Sasori.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt," Itachi said, hearing Sasori groan.

"I don't wanna fucking get up and have to be all lovey dovey around that whore," Sasori groaned.

"Hey, you chose Midori," Itachi said, smirking.

"By random! I'm only using her," Sasori grumbled.

"To get to Dei-chan," Hidan grinned. Sasori smirked.

"Yeah, I'll get up now, 'cus Dei-chan's soooooo fucking worth it," Sasori sighed, smirking.

"The faster you get up and get ready, the faster you can hear Deidara's cute little voice," Itachi taunted, exiting the room smirking.

"And stare at his sexy body," Hidan added, licking his lips.

Sasori groaned lustfully. "Jeez, guys, don't make me cum in my pants right now or I'll probably fuck Dei-chan the moment I see him," Sasori moaned, groping and squeezing his erection through his pants.


	12. Chapter 12

The teen ruffled his hair, yawning loudly as he swayed down the hallway. He sighed exhaustedly and opened his crammed locker, books and scraps of paper falling to the floor.

"Ah, shit," Chris murmured, picking it all up and lazily stuffing it back in. School had ended a good thirty minutes ago, but Chris had helped the principal sort his papers like the goody-two-shoes he is (or at least tries to act like around teachers).

Tired and bored on this Friday afternoon, Chris decided to go to the bathroom before heading home. 'Or maybe to Deidara's house,' Chris thought, smirking.

He turned another corner and walked into the bathroom. He walked into the stall and sat on the cold toilet seat. That's when he heard them.

"Fuckin' whore," someone said as they walked into the restroom. Chris heard other pairs of feet walking in, meaning it was a group of guys. "Why'd you pick her outta all the sluts in this school? I mean, jashin dammit."

"Stop complaining, I don't want her either," another voice said. That voice, to Chris, was very familiar. "Maybe I should break up with her now . . . ."

"Remember, it's for Deidara, okay? You can't just stop now, Sasori, I think you're really getting to him," a blunt-sounding voice said. Chris' eyes snapped open. Did that guy just say Sasori? And what was that about Deidara?

"I know, I know, fuckin' sexy blonde, he's my life, I swear," Sasori said, chuckling.

"Just kick around with Midori-whore for a little but more, it'll be rewarding," a deep voice laughed out.

"Kisame's right, just a little bit more and I think you'll have Deidara wrapped around your finger," the bored-like voice said.

"I sure as hell hope so," Sasori mumbled, turning on the faucet and splashing his face with water. Chris was peeking through the small crack in the door just as Sasori turned the handle off and turned around. The red head's eyes went down to see Chris' shoes and glared at them, saying, "Who the fuck's in there?"

Chris tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, standing up and zipping up his pants. He unlocked the door and glared at Sasori and his gang.

"You're using Midori to get the Deidara, how lame," was the first thing Chris said coming out of the stall. Sasori's eyes lit up crazily, a maniacal grin crawling onto his face.

"Chris, just who I wanted to see," Sasori hissed as he took a step closer to the other teen.

xxx

"You sure that's right, un?" Deidara asked Konan as they both looked back at the ingredients for the liquid they were making today in Science.

"No, not really," Konan laughed, flipping through her book.

"Oh, it's this pink stuff right here, Konan, un," Deidara said, smiling and holding up the small container of pink goop.

"Interesting," Konan mumbled, studying the substance before taking out two teaspoons of it and dumping it into the bubbling cup of liquid. It started to make a very odd sizzling noise.

"Is it supposed to do that, un?" Deidara wondered, worriedly looking at the cup.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that, definitely," Konan said.

"Wow, looks delicious, Dei-chan," a voice cooed behind the blonde. Deidara turned around slowly, soon staring in the eyes of the smirking Akasuna Sasori. "But of course not as delicious as you."

"Anything is more 'delicious' than this, man whore, get lost," Konan said.

"I wasn't asking you, bitch," Sasori sneered before quickly applying his attention back to the glaring blonde. A grin spread quickly back on the red head's face.

"You're supposed to save those kinds of lines for your girlfriend, un. Why don't you go talk to her, man whore, do us all a favor," Deidara hissed.

"Don't remind me of her," Sasori groaned. "The whore, jezus fuckin' shit, such a bitch, too." Konan raised a brow.

"Don't you love her?" she asked.

"Love her? LOVE that whore? Fuck no, I only love Dei-chan! She's just, whatever," Sasori said, flapping his hand back a forth.

Before the blood could rush to Deidara's cheeks, he said, "You're still together with her, you can't say that, un!"

Sasori grinned wickedly. "Heh, really? Well then, watch this," he said, spinning around on his feet, staying in the same spot.

He shouted across the room to Midori, "Hey Midori!"

The said girl's head popped up from looking down at her paper, a grin now shining on her face. "Yes?" she called back.

"I'm breaking up with you, just so you know," Sasori said loudly back to her, putting a thumbs up in the air, nodding his head. Instantly the whole room filled with laughter from the boys and gasps from the girls (and Deidara). Midori's face could not have been more horrorstruck and tears immediately started rushing down her face.

"FINALLY," Sasori whispered, smirking, turning back towards the shocked face of his love.

"Y-You basterd, h-how could you do that to her, un?" Deidara whispered.

"'Cus I don't love her at all, Dei-chan, I love you," Sasori said, leaning in towards Deidara. The blonde quickly ducked down and scrunched in a little ball on the floor, hugging his knees.

"Say you're sorry to her, un!" Deidara said.

"Ch, no, that slut deserves it," Sasori said, kneeling down and rubbing the back of his hand against Deidara's cheek.

'It feels so good . . . ,' Deidara thought, but quickly snapped back to reality and fell backwards after slapping Sasori's hand away.

"Looks like Sasori's back to Dei!" Shun laughed. Sasori looked up at him, smirking.

"Actually, I never stopped loving Dei-chan," Sasori said, standing up, smirking down at the glaring blonde.

xxx

Sighing loudly, Deidara plopped down in his seat for English. A girl named Tiffany leaned towards Deidara from her desk, smiling brightly.

"I heard Sasori's still after you," she said. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, un, sadly," he said. Tiffany giggled as the teacher walked into the room and started playing the video they were going to watch that day.

Once the video was over, there was ten minutes left of class that the teacher let the students chat.

"Dudes, look what I recorded when I walked into the bathroom on Friday!" Tyler said, laughing.

"I don't think I want to," Shun said, walking behind his friend anyway to watch the clip on Tyler's phone. They both started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny, un?" Deidara asked. Tyler and Shun rushed over to Deidara and knelt down the face the phone in the blonde's face.

"You know Chris, right? Chris Schaffern?" Shun asked.

"Yes, un. He's a really good friend of mine, actually," Dei said, still confused.

Tyler chuckled. "Well, look at this," he said, playing the clip.

Deidara felt like throwing up. Punching and kicking and kneeing Chris in the gut, Sasori and his gang laughed loudly at the boy screaming in pain. Watching one of his closest friends get beat to the bloody pulp by Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan had to be the most sickening thing he had ever seen.

Deidara shot his head in Sasori's direction, who was laughing and looking straight at him, as were his friends.

"H-How could you have done that to him, un?" Deidara said softly, too shocked and angry to yell.

"All for you, baby," Sasori said, chuckling.

xxx

Itachi rolled over in Kisame's bed, pulling the covers over his ears as the moans and yells of pleasure erupted from his and Sasori's shared bedroom.

Yes, when Sasori was having a little 'fun' with anyone, Itachi was forced to sleep in a different room on those nights (which was pretty much every night). Not that Itachi even wanted to be in the same room when Sasori was doing his thing with some random girl or guy. He always slept in the same room, Kisame's room.

"You okay, Itachi-san? You're shivering," Kisame said as he threw more blankets on the bed.

"Just cold, Kisame," Itachi mumbled, burying his face gently into his pillow. The shark grinned, his sharp teeth sparkling mischievously.

"Cold, eh?" Kisame said.

"Yes, that would be what I just said," Itachi sighed, obviously annoyed, closing his eyes.

Kisame shut off the lights and laid himself next to the weasel, stretching out his arms and legs before sighing happily and getting comfortable in his bed. His eyes stayed open though, staring at the beautiful, calm face lying only a few inches away from his.

Itachi wiggled and squirmed slightly before whispering something and rolling over on his other side. Kisame frowned. No fair.

Just as Itachi was about to fall asleep he felt a strong, muscular arm wrap around his waist. He glared down at the blue arm.

"Cut it out, Kisame, I'm tired," Itachi groaned, trying to push on Kisame's arm but having no success at all due to how weak he was compared to the shark. Itachi's eyes snapped wide open once he felt a wet tongue flicker on his back.

"K-Kisame, stop . . . what the fuck are you doing?" Itachi whispered as Kisame hurdled over him, either arm on a side of his head, staring down at the Uchiha. Kisame didn't say anything, diving down into Itachi's lips.

The Uchiha immediately started to struggle and thrash, Kisame grabbing both his wrists and slamming them down on the mattress. "Shh, calm down," Kisame said as he licked at Itachi's chin and neck.

Itachi shivered, whimpering softly. "S-Stop it, Kisame," he begged, face flushed. The shark stopped and looked sadly up at the Uchiha, making Itachi's stomach curl into a tight ball of guilt.

"I don't want to stop, Itachi-san, I want you . . . so badly," Kisame breathed, moving his hands up and down Itachi's waist, lightly pecking Itachi's forehead. "Please."

Kisame locked lips with the Uchiha again, shooting his tongue in Itachi's mouth. He heard Itachi gasp and moan quietly and felt the boy's thin frame shake beneath him. Kisame's tongue teasing and flickering in Itachi's mouth made the smaller teen wrap his arms around the shark's neck, pulling them closer together.

Itachi could feel Kisame grin against the kiss, biting with one of his razor sharp teeth on Itachi's lip, letting the blood flow freely down Itachi's chin and neck before lapping it up with his tongue.

Kisame looked down at the flushed raven, smirking triumphantly. He rubbed Itachi's cheek soothingly with his thumb, brushing the tears out of Itachi's eyes.

"Basterd," Itachi mumbled, glaring at the grinning Kisame.

"I love you," Kisame said simply, continuously kissing Itachi over the face, making Itachi whimper and squirm.

"I . . . love you, too," Itachi whispered, earning a forceful kiss from the shark.


	13. Chapter 13

"Principal's office?" Sasori yelled at his teacher, slamming both of his hands down on her desk. She nodded, standing up and brushing her gray and black stripped suit.

"It's amazing how you've never been there before, Mr. Akasuna," Ms. Rask said. "I, as would all your other teachers, agree that you deserve to go to the principal's office more than any other student in the whole school."

The red head rolled his eyes and sighed unnecessarily loudly, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Go to his office immediately after school has ended. Now, hurry on to your connections, I don't want you to miss anymore than you already have," she said, writing him a late note and handing it to him. Sasori ripped it out of her grip and glared at her, stomping out the door.

xXx

Turning the handle of the door, it squeaked open to reveal the long black haired principal, a menacing grin already on his face.

'Damn, he even looks like he wants to torture me,' Sasori thought as a shiver ran down his back and took a seat in one of the giant, much to comfy red chairs in front of the desk.

"Well, hello Sasori-kun," the principal hissed, his tongue flickering out of his mouth ever so slightly. "I've heard quite a lot about you from almost every teacher."

"Oh, yay," Sasori mumbled sarcastically, dropping his heavy bag on the floor. The snake chuckled through his teeth, spinning around in slow circles in his chair.

"May I ask what your problem is?" the principal asked.

"Problem? I ain't got a problem with no one," Sasori said, raising a brow.

"Nice grammar there, kid," the principal chuckled. "Ya know, what's making you so 'troublesome'?"

"Uhm, I guess I'm just kinda born like this, sorry if it's a fuc- . . . I mean, sorry if it's a bad thing," Sasori said, quickly catching himself before cursing in front of the 'almighty principal'.

Most students said he was pretty creepy. Sasori had to admit it, he was a little bit. Those yellow eyes with that weird black and purple make-up around them and how he was so pale . . . it was all very 'creepy' indeed. His long, sleek black hair didn't help him look anymore normal. He chuckled lowly, standing up from his chair and strutting over to the red head.

"You act exactly how I thought you would," he said, his long tongue flickering out of his mouth again. Sasori shivered, the principal noticed this and laughed out loud, sitting in the chair right next to him.

"No need to be afraid, Sasori-kun, I am supposed to be your friend, I am the princiPAL after all," he said, holding up the sign on his desk that read in carved letters on the metal:

– PRINCIPAL

"Nice," Sasori said, nodding his head. "Uhm, can I leave now?" Once again, the snake laughed, shaking his head.

"You're very amusing, Sasori-kun," Orochimaru said. Sasori fidgeted nervously in his seat. He felt somewhat awkward being alone in a room with his creepy principal.

"I really wanted to see you today, Sasori-kun," Orochimaru said, grinning.

"Great," the red head stated, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm glad you came here today," the snake hissed.

'I'm not,' Sasori thought, looking at the door he so badly wanted to run out of. followed his gaze and laughed.

"Is it really that bad being stuck in here with me? I'm really not doing anything bad to you," Orochimaru said, still chuckling softly.

"I know, it's just a little creepy being in here with you," Sasori accidentally slipped out of his mouth, covering it with his hands quickly. "Oops," he said, his words muffled by his hands. Much to his surprise, the principal only grinned and raised both his eyebrows looking very highly amused.

"Nervous now, are we, Sasori?" Orochimaru hissed, standing up.

Not appreciating the fact of only being called by his first name, the red head quickly shot up out of his seat, his back pack already in his hands.

"Uhm, th-thanks, but I'm just gonna go now," Sasori stuttered, starting to make his way to the door, only for a hand to be placed forcefully on his shoulder, pulling him back. Sasori spun around and glared at Orochimaru, teeth clenched.

"The hell do ya want?" Sasori shot at his principal. The snake smirked and pushed Sasori roughly against the wall, standing over the red head.

"Let's not be rude to your principal, Sori-chan," Orochimaru chuckled, grabbing both of Sasori's wrists tightly and pinning him against the wall.

"Th-The fuck?" Sasori called out, thrashing around on the ground as Orochimaru leaned in a licked up and down the red head's neck. "Don't touch me, you fuckin' snake!"

Sinking his teeth deep into Sasori's neck, Orochimaru crept his hands up Sasori's shirt. Cold fingers riding up and down the artist's well toned chest sent shivers of unwanted pleasure all throughout Sasori's body.

"G-Get off, you perverted old man," Sasori squeaked out, trying to break free of Orochimaru's strong grip.

"You're so cute . . . actually trying to act like you're stronger than me," Orochimaru whispered, gently gnawing at the rim of Sasori's ear.

The red head squeezed his eyes shut as the snake's unnaturally long tongue caressed his tan skin. The long, pale fingers swiveled down Sasori's chest and grabbed his belt, starting to move the pants down.

With all of his strength and courage pushed together, Sasori threw the snake off of him. Panicking, Sasori snatched his bag off the ground again and tore open the door, hearing a deep chuckle and a "Goodbye Sori-chan" before the door slammed shut behind him.

Running down the halls, Sasori buckled his belt and pants back together. "What the fuck?" Sasori yelled at himself as he pushed open the front doors of the school and bolted towards his apartment. "What the fuck just happened?"

He dodged the many kids and elderly citizens walking by on his way home, ignoring their confused and concerned stares. Skidding to a stop right in front of his apartment, he saw his friends, all of them, sitting on the feather soft grass, now looking right at him.

"There you are, you fuckin' player!" he heard Hidan shout from a little ways in front of him. Sasori bent down on his knees, continuing to pant heavily, his head banging out of control.

"You alright Sasori?" he heard Kakuzu ask, his voice coming closer. Sasori looked up to see Kakuzu and Itachi almost right in his face.

"Aaaahh!" Sasori yelled. "G-Get away from me!"

Both Itachi and Kakuzu gave him confused and worried looks, glancing back at their shocked friends.

"Dude . . . what the hell did that principal do to you?" Kisame asked.

Sasori sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "You don't wanna know," he said, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them.

"Oh fuck yeah we do! And you're gonna tell us right now, bitch!" Hidan yelled, stomping over to Sasori and pulling him up by his shirt, swinging him into their car. Everyone else gave each other confused looks, Kakuzu rolling his eyes.

"Ya gonna get in mother fuckers?" Hidan asked, patting the door to of the gang's silver car. Itachi groaned as he and everyone else piled into the car, Sasori being forced to tell them all the full and complete story of what happened in the principal's office.

xXX

"Jashin fuckin' dammit, it's still sinking into me," Hidan laughed, slamming his third shot of jäger. "The man whore of the world was on bottom, so amazing."

"Fuck off," Sasori hissed, snapping open a beer can. They were all at a local bar, drinking and commenting on people who walked by.

"That guy thinks he's so cool standing next to his hot girlfriend that he's obviously not slept with," Hidan said, motioning toward a motorcycle-looking guy and a decent looking blonde next to him.

"The chick is ugly, man. She ain't hot at all," Kisame chuckled, drowning down the rest of his beer and asking the bartender for another one.

"I know," Hidan slurred.

"Maybe you've had a little too many drinks, Hidan," Kakuzu commented.

"You're all idiots," Itachi sighed, arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head. Kisame grinned at him and snaked an arm around the Uchiha's slim waist, pulling the two of them closer together.

"K-Kisame!" Itachi squeaked.

"Mmm, you're really sexy when you try to get away from me," Kisame chuckled at the squirming raven haired teen in his arms.

Sasori looked around the whole bar, his heart skipping a beat every time he saw a blonde. Much to the red head's disappointment, it was never his blonde, Deidara.

His eyes fell upon a pink haired girl wearing skimpy clothes and laughing with a blonde boy. She was kind of pretty and looked like she would believe anything and be an easy fuck. Sasori smirked and gulped down half of his beer, standing up and walking towards the girl.

Once he was almost right next to her, a hotter blonde girl started talking to her, giggling with each other. They both noticed Sasori and turned to him, smiling.

"Well hello there, sexy," the pink haired girl said, tugging at Sasori's collar. Sasori gently moved her hands off, smirking.

"Hello ladies," Sasori said seductively. He already had these girls right where he wanted them.

"I'm Sakura," the pink haired girl said, hiccupping before giggling.

"And I'm Ino Iwa," the blonde girl said, holding out her hand. Sasori almost fell over from shock.

"I'm sorry, may you repeat your name," Sasori asked, regaining his composer again. Ino giggled, nodding her head.

"Ino . . . Iwa," she said slowly, still giggling. Sasori looked at her up and down. She wasn't even close to how hot her brother was. Just then, the most brilliant, genius idea popped into Sasori's head, making him grin like a manic.

"Well, Ino, do you have a brother by chance?" Sasori asked, smiling mischievously.

"Hmm, yes, I do. His name's Deidara, why?" she asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in the artist's shirt. Sasori smirked.

"Just wondering," Sasori said as he grabbed onto Ino's hand, making her giggle. "Why don't you . . . come in here with me?" The red head lead her to the men's restroom, pushing open the door. She grinned.

"Oh yeah, baby," she said, pushing me into one of the stalls, locking it behind her.

'Perfect,' Sasori thought, grinning.

XXx

Deidara rolled across his bed, groaning softly. "Too. Much. Homework, un" he said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"But you're done now, right?" Konan said grinning, stuffing her messy binders into her book bag. Deidara nodded, smiling.

"Then you know what that means, Dei . . . ," Konan said. Deidara grinned.

"TACO TIME, UN!" Deidara chirped happily, jumping off of his bed and into the kitchen. Konan cheered, skipping after him.

"Hmm, we need cheese, that meat stuff, hard and soft tacos, sour cream, lettuce, tomatoes, and . . . I think that's it, un," Deidara said, looking through the fridge and pulling out everything the two best friends needed to make their tacos.

They started chatting and laughing the whole time whole making their tacos, talking about almost everything possible. Just then, the phone rang.

Deidara smiled with taco meat stuffed in his cheeks, giggling. He swallowed down quickly before saying, "I'll get it, un!" and skipping over to the home phone.

"Heeeeello, un?" Deidara answered. "Hi, Ino, un! Yeah, definitely! Hmm . . . . . . no I'm not sure I do, un . . . uhm, not really, I don't go to bars . . . nope, never, un . . . mmm-hmm, go on . . . . . . ! YOU'RE WHAT, UN?"

"Pregnant, weird isn't it?" Ino said on the other end of the phone.

"WEIRD, UN? INO!" Deidara yelled, dropping his taco on the floor. "This is SERIOUS!"

"But what if I want the baby?"

"You're only 15, un! Who did this to you?"

"Oh, I think his name was, uhm . . . Scarecrow . . . erm, Saspro . . . hmm," Ino mumbled.

"You don't even know his NAME? You just met him at a BAR, un?" Deidara gasped.

"Dei, chill out, it's cool," Ino said.

"NO IT'S NOT, UN!"

"Hey, Dei, you okay? What the fuck did Ino do?" Konan asked.

Deidara put the phone to his shirt, whispering to Konan, "She got PREGNET, un!" Konan gasped, dropping her taco, too.

Deidara turned his attention back to Ino and said, "Can you at least TRY to remember his name, un?"

"Uhm . . . damn, I've got such a hangover, ugh . . . god, um, Soni, no, no . . . Sari, no . . . ," Ino tried again. "Well, it doesn't really matter; he wanted to tell you something, though. I think he knows you."

"What, un?" Deidara wondered.

"Hold on, the paper is right here . . . uhm, okay, it says: How do you feel about me getting your sister pregnant, Dei-chan? Does it make you feel good to know that you were the cause of it? I still love you, don't worry," Ino said. "And it's signed: Sasori. Oh, yeah! That's his name, Sasori!"

Deidara dropped the phone, hearing the calls of his name from the phone on the ground. He felt like he was going to faint so he sat down on the ground holding his head in his hands.

"Dei! Are you okay?" Konan asked, kneeling down next to him. Konan lifted Deidara's chin up and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Deidara whimpered softly before whispering, "He did this . . . that fucking man whore did that to my sister . . . the basterd, un." Konan's eyes shot open wide before hugging the blonde to her chest.

XxX

Deidara sat silently in his desk during his first class, the fact that Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi's seats being empty bothering him to no end. He tried to pay attention to the babbling teacher but found it extremely hard today.

"Iwa? Do you know the answer?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, uhm, it's t-twenty-four, un," Deidara said. Ms. Rask smiled and nodded, flipping the page of the textbook. The blonde sighed, sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

Just then, the door winged open to reveal the three "absent" students in the class.

"Sorry we're late, Ms. Rask," Itachi said, handing her a late note. She nodded and almost immediately continued her lesson. The three took their normal seats, taking out their textbooks.

Deidara glanced at the red head sitting next to him, only for Sasori to be grinning triumphantly at him. Deidara's eyes shot open wide and he clenched his teeth, glaring at Sasori.

Sasori chuckled, licking his lips. Deidara tried to turn his attention back to the teacher, gripping his desk tightly. The thought of Ino, his little sister, with a round belly made Deidara whimper softly and close his eyes tightly.

Deidara head a mischievous chuckle next to him. He snapped open his eyes and glared at the quietly laughing red head, squeezing his pencil so tightly that it snapped in two.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, Dei, hey," Chris said in a scratchy voice, motioning the blonde to walk closer to him. Chris was lying on his bed, bruises and gashes all over his body. Deidara walked forward, worry spread over his face.

"Chris, what did they do to you, un?" Deidara asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to his friend by the bed. Chris chuckled.

"Heh, I guess I'm just a wimp," Chris said. "I shouldn't have been listening to them, anyway."

"It's not your fault you were in the bathroom, un!" Deidara said.

"Hmm, you know that Sasori was using Midori, right?" Chris stated, completely changing the subject. Deidara's eyes widened slightly, shaking his head.

Chris laughed quietly and said, "Apparently he was using Midori to get to you, like, hmm, I dunno . . . maybe to make you jealous?"

Deidara remained silent, squeezing in hands together. His blonde hair hung over his face as he clenched his teeth, whimpering softly. Chris noticed Deidara's behavior and propped himself up on his elbows, asking what was wrong.

"N-Nothing, un, he's just a total . . . man whore," Dei choked out. Chris smirked.

"And a basterd," Chris commented.

"Yeah, that too, un," Deidara laughed, grinning brightly at his friend.

XXX

"Elderly Committee? The . . . fuck?" Hidan said as he looked around the gymnasium after school. People were walking around hanging up streamers and posters, some with clipboards directing people and telling them what to do and where to go.

"Looks stupid to me," Kisame mumbled.

"Thanks, Kisame," someone said behind the group of boys. They all turned around to see Itachi, a little paint on his face and hands. Kisame grinned.

"You apart of it, Itachi?" the shark asked, tilting the Uchiha's chin up a planting a kiss on his lips. Itachi rolled his eyes, blushing.

"It's a good thing to do, ya know, help people," Itachi said, looking at the faces of all his friends, "but obviously you guys don't understand that."

"S-T-U-P-E-D," Sasori spelled out, sticking out his tongue.

"It's spelled s-t-u-p-I-d, idiot," Itachi groaned, rolling his eyes again.

"Ch, fuckin' uke," Hidan mumbled, grinning. Itachi lifted his leg high in the air, kicking Hidan square in the face.

"You'd be one, too, asshole," Itachi grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No way in hell!" Hidan yelled.

"Oh, really? Because I could see you matched perfectly with a certain someone who could definitely rape you in a second," Itachi said, smirking. His onyx eyes flickered to Kakuzu and then back to the steaming zealot.

"You want me to snap you in two, you fuckin' f-!"

"Hey, isn't that Deidara?" Itachi asked, cutting Hidan off and pointing to the other end of the gym.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, BITCH!" Hidan yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Itachi smiled coyly, snickering softly.

They all looked to the back of the gym to see the blonde on the very top of an extremely tall ladder, three people holding it steady while Deidara hung up pink and blue streamers.

"Who the hell decided to put Deidara at the top of a fuckin' ladder, I mean really, out of all the people," Hidan whispered, staring up at the obviously scared blonde.

"I hope he doesn't fall," Kakuzu said.

"Dammit! Don't jinx him, asshole!" Hidan yelled, slapping Kakuzu on the side of the head. Itachi smirked.

"What did I tell ya?" Itachi said chuckling. Hidan spun around, glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

"You wanna die basterd?" Hidan hissed, a heavy, dark aura looming over him.

Itachi kept a straight face, saying, "Hmm, not right now, no." Hidan groaned, collapsing on top of Itachi, leaning on his shoulders for support.

"Stoooop iiiittt!" Hidan whined. "Don't be so meeeaaan, Itachi-chaaaan!"

"I'll stop if you stop being annoying. And don't call me Itachi-chan," the Uchiha said, sighing. Hidan let go of Itachi and cleared his throat.

"How much longer are we going to have to stay here?" Hidan asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Itachi and Sasori shrugged.

"Here are the yellow streamers, Dei!" a brunette haired girl called up to Deidara. The girl threw the yellow roll of paper up, Deidara catching it nervously.

"Don't fall, Dei!" Konan laughed.

"K-Konan-chan, un!" Deidara stuttered, clutching the wall.

"Poor little dude," Kisame snickered.

Sasori scrunched up his nose, saying, "I'm really nervous with him up there."

"Aw, how cute," Itachi chuckled at his best friend.

Deidara wobbled nervously on the ladder, not daring to look down. He reached an arm up and placed one part of the yellow streamer on the wall and taped it down.

"I'm not going to fall, un," Deidara whispered to himself continuously.

Ripping off a piece of the yellow streamer, Dei taped the other side of it to the wall, sighing. 'This is going to take forever,' he thought. The ladder wobbled a little bit more and Deidara whimpered.

"I'm not going to fall, un," Deidara repeated, closing his eyes momentarily. He unrolled the roll and ripped a big piece off, taping one side right next to the one he just taped on.

Deidara looked at the wall, swallowing the lump in his throat. 'I think I can reach far enough,' he thought, slowly stepping to the edge of the ladder.

"Y-Yeah, I can do it, un," Deidara told himself, inching closer to the edge. Once his toes were almost hanging over the edge, he lent forward, placing the streamer on the wall.

'Not far enough,' Deidara thought, getting on the tip of his toes, sliding the streamer just a little bit farther on the wall.

Feeling his toes fall off the edge of the ladder, no more cold metal underneath his feet, almost gave Deidara a heart attack. Silently screaming, he felt his knee cut into one of the steps before quickly falling.

"DEI!" Sasori heard right behind him. He spun around just to see Deidara's knee collide into the ladder, his body snapping back and start to fall.

"Oh my god . . . ," Hidan whispered.

Sasori ran so fast toward the falling ladder that his feet barely touched the ground. Eyes wide, he sprinted toward the falling blonde, his mind only focused on one thing: Catch him.

Skidding sideways on the ground, Sasori caught Deidara gracefully in his left arm, his right arm shooting up to grab the falling ladder that was about to crush them. The room was dead silent.

Wincing as the sharp step cut into his hand, Sasori managed to hiss, "Can someone . . . hold this . . . ?" Five girls immediately rushed over and laid the ladder of the ground with a loud BANG!

The red head stood up, grunting. He carried the unconscious blonde in his arms bridal style, walking towards the exit of the gymnasium.

"Nice," Hidan whispered as he passed by. Sasori smirked.

"Thanks," he said, walking by his friends and towards the clinic.

Blinking his eyes softly open, the blonde moaned lightly. "What . . . happened, un?"

"Finally you're up!" someone said next to him. Deidara turned his head to the side only for pain to shoot throughout his whole body. He clenched his teeth together, hissing softly.

"Don't move your head, sweetie," the same voice said. Deidara rubbed his eyes only to see the nurse smiling down at him. "Are you okay, dear?"

"I . . . don't know, un . . . am I?" Deidara asked. The nurse laughed, picking up a bottle of purple liquid. She poured out a spoon full of it and slipped it into Deidara's mouth.

"You know," she started, "I've never seen so many people come to visit someone in this clinic before." She laughed pleasantly, placing the bottle down.

"I mean, group after group after group came in here looking so worried, asking for Deidara Iwa. It was very cute, especially that one boy," the nurse said, sitting down in the chair beside Dei's bed.

Deidara blinked. "What boy, un?" he asked. The nurse laughed softly.

"Oh, I don't know his name, but he had this beautiful red hair and a very handsome face, tall, strong, a real man if you ask me," she said, smiling. "I had to literally drag him out of the clinic for him to leave once visiting hours were over. He was sitting right where I'm sitting now . . . for hours, just watching you."

Deidara's eyes couldn't be any wider. Speechless, he fidgeted nervously in the bed, biting his lip as a blush crept over his nose. The nurse laughed at Deidara.

"Every now and then, when no one was around, he would grin at you and touch your cheek or . . . your chest. He even rubbed your leg once, I believe," the old lady said. Deidara's face burnt red.

"H-He did what, un?" Deidara squeaked. The nurse cackled happily.

"I only say what I saw, deary," she said, smiling at Deidara. The blonde rubbed his forehead, hoping his blush would go away.

The old lady stayed quite for a while, looking around the room, smiling. Deidara's eyes found their way to the clock. It was 6:54.

Deidara looked out the window to see the sun setting, the sky a blend of pink and orange. Pulling a strand of hair behind his ear, Deidara sighed.

"I believe," the lady started to say, getting Deidara's attention again, "that he caught you, too."

"Wh-What, un?" Deidara wondered.

"That redheaded boy, he's the one who caught you," she said. "That one who saved your life."

Deidara looked over at the old lady. She was smiling at him, nodding slightly. Deidara stared at the ceiling as the room darkened, the sun now behind the trees and away from Deidara's thoughts.

"You want me to do what?" the blonde said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Just tell him, okay?" Sasori said.

"You want me to tell my brother that I'm pregnant?" Ino asked.

"Please?" Sasori chuckled.

"But I'm not!" Ino said, glaring at the red head. Sasori laughed through his teeth.

"I know your not, and you're not going to be, but if you do then . . . ," Sasori started but sighed, tapping his fingers on the toilet paper container. "Just do it, bitch."

"Ch, fine," Ino said. "What's in it for me?"

"You get to ride on my cock, baby," Sasori said, grabbing Ino's hips. She smiled.

"Oooh, me likey," she said, licking her lips and sitting on the red head's lap.


	15. Chapter 15

Fast walking down the halls, Chris looked in every classroom and around every corner for the blonde haired boy. Finally giving up after speeding down the entire 11th grade hall, he just settled for Deidara's homeroom.

He took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and folded it one more time before placing it gently down on Dei's desk.

'I hope he gets it,' Chris thought, smirking as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the classroom.

xxX

Glaring at Chris as he walked out of the classroom, Sasori got up out of his seat and walked towards Dei's desk. Right as he was about to pick up the note, Deidara walked into the room.

"H-Hey, un! Don't touch my stuff!" the blonde said, rushing over quickly to get the folded piece of paper. Sasori snatched up the note, grinning triumphantly down at Deidara.

"No, no, no, Dei-chan," Sasori teased, holding the note high in the air. Unfolding it above his head, he read the messy scrawl on the note:

Dear Dei,

Do you think you could meet me at the tennis court an hour after school?

Thanks,

Christopher

"Ch, dork," Sasori mumbled. Deidara smacked him on the head, grabbing the note out of his hand. Sasori smiled at the blonde, raising his eyebrows.

"Even after I caught you . . . you're being so mean, Dei-chaaaan," Sasori purred, rubbing Dei's waist.

Squeaking softly, Deidara backed quickly away from the red head. Sasori grinned.

"Bye, Dei-chan," Sasori whispered seductively just as the homeroom bell rang, strutting out of the classroom and down the halls.

XXx

"Why are we staying after schooool?" Hidan whined, leaning against Kakuzu. Itachi snickered making Hidan quickly get off Kakuzu.

"Maybe it's destiny," Itachi chuckled.

"Don't say that. You sound like that fuckin' messed up kid in your brother's grade," Hidan mumbled, flopping down on a desk.

"Sush," Sasori whispered.

"Ah, shattup alrea-!" Hidan started complaining before Sasori wrapped his hand over the jashinist's mouth.

"Shut it," Sasori whispered. They all heard loud, clunky footsteps coming closer right before Chris came waltzing down the hallway and around the corner.

"That's why we're here," Sasori said.

"For Chris? Beating him up once was fun but doing it again is lame, man," Itachi groaned, cracking his neck.

"That's not what I'm talking about," the red head hissed. He walked out of the classroom with Hidan right at his heels. Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu glanced at each other before rolling their eyes and following the other two.

XXX

"Here, un?" Deidara asked himself, opening the gate to the tennis court. "Why here?"

Just then, Chris came running down the grassy hill and skidding to a stop at the bottom. He swung open the gate and put his hand in the air as a gesture for hello. Deidara smiled, moving his backpack off his shoulders and on the ground.

"Hiya, un!" Deidara said, hugging Chris momentarily before letting go. Deidara blinked slowly; Chris looked awfully smug today.

"Did something good happen today, un? You look . . . happy," the blonde said slowly. Chris chuckled.

"You could say that," Chris murmured. "You got my note, right?"

"That's why I'm here, Chris, un," Deidara giggled.

"Oh yeah," Chris blushed. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, un? You're acting funny," Dei asked. He reached up a hand to feel Chris' cheek and then forehead. "You're a little warm and your face is bright red, do you have a cold, un?"

Chris covered his mouth with his hands, looking down at the ground. "No," he said, his response muffled by his hand.

"A fever, un?"

"Maybe . . . ," Chris whispered.

"You sure you're okay? Is this why you wanted to talk to me, un?" Deidara asked. Chris shut his eyes, hitting his forehead several times with his hand.

"C-Chris, un?" Deidara pulled the boy's hand away from his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have no idea," he whispered, pulling Deidara's arm towards him.

Falling towards Chris, Deidara barely had any time to register what was going on before his lips crashed into the brunette's. Eyes wide, the blonde squeaked when Chris's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Pushing Chris' head away, Deidara almost tripped over his backpack as he stumbled backwards. Dei stared at Chris with shocked eyes, confusion smeared all over his face.

Chris smirked lightly before smiling up at Deidara. "I'm sorry," he said.

Not saying anything, Deidara picked up his backpack slowly, carefully placing it over his shoulders. His eyes never left Chris as he made his way towards the gate. Swinging it open, Deidara raced out and around the hill towards the exit of the school grounds.

XxX

Sasori clench his teeth together, gripping the straps of his backpack tightly in his hands. "Ch, fuckin' . . . basterd," he hissed.

"You're starting to sound like Hidan, 'Sori," Kisame said. "Cool it down, it'll be alright. There's no way Chris is gonna win over Deidara."

"Maybe if you didn't treat him like a toy and showed him some respect," Itachi grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What was that?" Sasori asked, turning his head to the side to see Itachi. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, sighing loudly.

"Possibly, if you maybe didn't push Deidara around like a toy and talk to him like your playing a game . . . maybe he'd actually be nice to you, acknowledge your existence for once, maybe," Itachi said, sighing after his speech.

"I don't treat him like a toy . . . I love him; I wouldn't do that," Sasori said, looking over the hill at the tennis courts, watching Chris slowly make his way down the sidewalk.

"Aw, how cute," Itachi snickered, punching Sasori playfully in the arm.

xxX

"Pay attention class," the teacher began. "Today we have students from Konoha Middle School to explain to you about drugs and the causes and effects."

"I already know about drugs, Miss!" Hidan called out, throwing his hands up in the air as he laughed with the class. The teacher sighed, annoyed.

"I have no doubt in mind that you do, Hidan-san," the teacher said, just as there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that's them." She rushed to the door and opened it, only for a blonde boy to jump in the classroom.

"Hello!" he chirped happily, marching up to the board. Following right behind him was a boy with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail on the top of his head who flopped immediately down in a chair, sighing.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Shikamaru Nara," the blonde boy said, gesturing toward himself and the boy in the chair. "And . . . well, our other teammate isn't here right now . . . for some reason. He's probably lost somewhere in the school," Naruto said, snickering.

"That's so much like him," Shikamaru said, laughing quietly.

"First off," Naruto started, drawing a diagram on the board. He started explaining, using a flow chart, about what different types of drugs can do to different parts of the body, using his hands to elaborate on the topic.

"That's pretty much it," Naruto mumbled, looking through his notes. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Shikamaru hauled himself out of his chair, looking through the little window in the door and grinning.

"Looky whose here," Shikamaru said as he swing the door open. Walking through the door with papers in his hand, the raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and sat down on the stool behind the wooden stand.

"Your turn, Sasuke," Naruto said, chuckling.

"Shut up, idiot," the boy mumbled, sorting through his papers. He shuffled through them and quickly skimmed over each paper. Rolling his eyes with an annoyed sigh, he threw the papers in the air. With the class laughing, Sasuke started to talk.

"Drugs are bad for you. You probably already know that," he started. "You all have already done this project before, so you know all about it. You shouldn't do drugs. Even though 90% of you have most likely already started doing drugs and drinking, the schools are telling you not to."

The class started laughing a giggling; this kid was truly very 'funny'.

"Drugs affect your life and school. All of you are probably going to fail and amount to nothing because of drugs, so I warned ya. You're not cool if you drink and do drugs. But whatever, half of you are probably not even listening to me. I don't listen when people come in my classroom and start talking about random crap that I already know about, so I do not blame you," the boy finished, nodding his head and looking at Shikamaru.

"Your turn," he whispered, the class still erupting in laughter and giggles. Shikamaru chuckled.

"I think you covered everything, Sasuke," Shikamaru said, patting the Uchiha on the back.

"Really? Then can we go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Th-Thank you, boys," the teacher said, starting to clap. Other students who had regained their composure started clapping, too.

"You're not even going to say goodbye to your loving brother, Sasuke-chaaaaan?" Naruto teased, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke quickly slapped the blonde's hands away, Naruto snickering happily.

Itachi grinned, staring at his blushing brother. Sasuke's eyes slowly moved over to Itachi, making the older Uchiha chuckle lightly.

"Goodbye, dear otōto-chan," Itachi purred, snickering as his little brother mumbled a small 'bye, nii-san' under his breath and walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

". . ."

"Sorrrrry," the girl squeaked from the other end of the line.

Deidara held his cell phone in his hand, staring down at it. He took a long, deep breath and closed his eyes; bring the phone back up to his ear.

"It's fine, un," he said, smiling to himself.

"You sure, Dei?" she asked.

"It's perfectly fine, sis, he's just . . . yeah, un," Deidara laughed, squeezing the edge of his chair.

"So, you're positive?" she asked.

"Absolutely, Ino," Deidara whispered.

"Cool! Hey Dei," Ino giggled. There was a lot of noise in the background. It sounded like she was with her friends. She continued, "I've kinda gotta go now . . . no! Shush Sakura! Dei, you still there?"

There was more laughing before the call was ended and there was nothing left to her but the irritating, continuous beeping of the phone. Deidara stared down at his cell phone before gripping it tightly in his hands, accidentally pressing buttons.

Shooting up from his chair, he walked slowly towards the kitchen, trying his best to act calm. With his arm moving on its own, it struck the wall.

"Dammit," he cursed, looking at his shoes. "Sasori . . . ."

Xoxoxox

Strutting down the halls, Sasori waved mindlessly at the many people who greeted him (most of them in which he didn't know). Quickly stopped by a slim arm, the red head smirked.

Turning slowly around on his heels, grinning wildly, his face fell once he saw it wasn't his hot blonde. It was a different blonde.

"Sasori-kun," she said, sticking out her lower lip. Sasori raised an eyebrow, trying his best to act like he wasn't talking to her.

"What, whore?" he scoffed. She whimpered.

"I want you baaack," she whined. The red head rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't want you back, sorry bitch," he stated simply, spinning back around and starting to walk again. Midori caught up to him again, looking frustrated at the ground. Sasori laughed.

"Look girl, leave me alone. No guy is gonna want you if you do this kind of stuff to them, cus I sure as hell ain't enjoying it," Sasori mumbled.

"But I only want you, Sasori-kun," Midori whispered huskily, obviously trying to sound sexy. Sasori turned into his homeroom, taking a step in before turning swiftly towards the girl.

"My homeroom. Not yours. Out," he said, placing his hands on either side of the door way. The homeroom bell rung right away, making Sasori smile.

"Bye bye," he said, basically slamming the door in the blonde's face.

Xoxoxox

"Yo," Hidan said, lightly whacking Deidara on the head with a roll of papers.

"Ack!" Deidara yelped, glaring to the side at his odd friend. "Why do you have to hit me, un?" Dei whined. Hidan smiled.

"Hmm, I just wanted to tell you something," Hidan said, completely changing the subject. "There's this super cool thing behind the school."

"Super cool thing, un?" Deidara wondered.

"Yeah. It's totally awesome. You should so see it after school," Hidan assured the blonde, nodding. Deidara raised a brow.

"So, what . . . IS this super cool thing? Why hasn't anybody else been talking about it, un?" Deidara wondered suspiciously.

"That's cus nobody knows it's going to be behind the school today; that's how super cool it is!" Hidan said, continuing to elaborate on the subject with hand motions.

"Hmm," Dei mumbled. "Well, I'm not going, un."

"What? Why not?" Hidan exclaimed. "I swear to jashin it's THE coolest thing ever! Well, not as cool as me . . . but close enough!"

Deidara sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not stupid, Hidan, un," he said.

"I know you're not; you're way fuckin' smart! But you've gotta go behind the school after classes are over!" Hidan whined, tugging at the back of Deidara's shirt as they moved through the halls.

Deidara came to an abrupt stop and spun around to face the jashinist. "Hidan, if Sasori is this 'Super cool thing behind the school' just say Sasori's a man whore and go to your class, un," the blonde said.

Hidan shuffled in his spot, groaning and whining as he looked around the halls of students passing by. Deidara raised his eyebrows and sighed, staring up at Hidan, awaiting his answer.

"Well?" Deidara asked. Hidan mumbled something quietly. "What was that, un?"

"Sasori's a man whore," Hidan grumbled, stomping past Deidara. The blonde nodded with a smile on his face, swiftly turning the corner and walked to his next class.

Xoxoxox

Sasori glared at his friend as he grinned sheepishly.

"It didn't work?" Sasori asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kinda . . . but, I mean, dude . . . Deidara's not just some chick who can be easily tricked into anything . . . we need some kind of kick ass master plan if you're going to get him," Hidan explained, rubbing his neck and shoulders. Sasori sighed through his nostrils, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Like what?" Sasori asked. Hidan stuck out his tongue and shrugged.

"Ch, I dunno, dickhead. I'm not the brightest bulb," Hidan murmured.

"Neither am I," Sasori admitted. "Dammit." That's when the idea popped in his head. Sasori grinned and chuckled in an almost evil way. Hidan raised his eyebrows.

"Eh? What? Do you actually have an idea?" Hidan asked, shock smeared all over his face.

"Yeah," Sasori whispered. "I do."

"Well? What is it then, basterd?" Hidan complained.

Xoxoxox

Munching quietly on his sour cream and onion Doritos chips, Deidara watched the guy in the submarine try to find the giant squid.

'I wonder if he'll find it this time,' Deidara thought, stuffing another clump of chips in his mouth. The show then changed into commercials, a very loud man now advertising how to get scratches off your car with a little pen-like object.

"Ah! Noooo!" Deidara whined. "Am I ever going to see the giant squid, un?" Dei yelled at the television. The commercials changed as there was a knock on the door.

"Un?" Deidara wondered who it was as he unhooked the lock on the door and swung it open. Staring at the person in front of him, Deidara felt like dropping dead right then and there.

"Hello Dei-chan!" Sasori said happily, grinning. Deidara continued to glare at him, his lips twitching ever so slightly. Something caught Dei's eye that was in the man whore's hand. . . . Books? No way . . . he reads?

"What's up with . . . the books, un?" Deidara murmured, looking to the side. Sasori held them up, chuckling.

"They're the things you're going to help me with, teacher," Sasori said, his grin shining brighter. Deidara's eyes shot wide open.

"T-T-Teacher, un?" Deidara stuttered. Sasori smiled and nodded.

"Yup," he said simply. It took the blonde a couple seconds before he got back to glaring at Sasori.

"Get real, man whore. I'm never going to teach you, un!" Deidara spat out.

"Why not?" Sasori teased, snickering.

"Just . . . because! Give ME one reason why I should even THINK about teaching you, un!" Deidara yelled, stepping outside of his apartment.

"Because I'm failing all my classes," Sasori stated bluntly.

"Since when do you care about school, un?" Deidara shot back.

"Uhm . . . since now?" Sasori said, wondering if he said the right thing or not. The blonde groaned, rubbing his forehead. He had to think about this. What if this was just a trap? If he let Sasori into his apartment . . . would he just make his move? Could he possibly in some twisted way ACTUALLY want to learn?

Deidara groaned again before answer hesitantly. "Fine, un," he mumbled. "But not today; I'm busy, un."

Sasori peered into the apartment and chuckled loudly. "I can see that," he snickered, spinning around on his heels and laughing as he walked into his own apartment. Deidara cocked an eyebrow. What's so funny?

The blonde turned around and looked around his room. He didn't see anything unusual about it. Deidara looked at his T.V and he yelped, a full-blown blush covering his face. A male size enlargement commercial was on.*

"Oh Buddha," Deidara moaned, rubbing his forehead yet again.


	17. Chapter 17

"What da . . . fuck?" Sasori whispered to himself. Turning the book upside down, Sasori growled and threw the book against the wall.

"Screw it," he mumbled, flipping the television on. Strutting into the room, Itachi strummed his fingers on the doorway, raising his eyebrows.

"Giving up so soon?" he asked, making his way through the piles of dirty clothes and dead objects to get to the red head. Sasori grunted as response, making the Uchiha roll his eyes.

"Giving up on studying for this test is like giving up on Deidara, ya know?" Itachi snapped, clawing the remote out of Sasori's hand.

Taking a long sigh, Sasori closed his eyes and whined, "I'm not giving up on Dei-chan . . . but my brain has such little storage space and fills up so quickly . . . ."

"I have no doubt in mind it does, un," Deidara said at the doorway. Sasori snapped his head up and sat up straight, brushing the crumbs off his shirt and running a hand through his hair.

"D-Dei-chan . . . what on earth would bring you here?" Sasori asked, the shock on his face now twisting into a mischievous grin. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Sadly, to teach you. But if your brain is filled up, I would be more than happy to leave, un," the blonde grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Now, now, Deidara, Sasori really does want to learn," Itachi said, a sweat drop forming on the side of his head as he led Deidara into the room and sat in a chair. Deidara huffed and dropped his bag on the ground.

"Yeah, I can tell. Throwing books across the room is a sure sign of an excellent student, un," Deidara groaned. Itachi cleared his throat, inching towards the door.

"Well, your study session has started . . . so that means I must really be going now," Itachi quickly stated, fast walking out of the room. Closing the door behind him, Itachi sighed loudly.

'Oh for the love of God, Sasori . . . don't screw this up,' Itachi prayed in his head.

3

"You don't know what a square root is, un?" Deidara asked, not believing his ears. How stupid could one person be?

"I thought this was math not science. What the hell do roots that are square have to do with math?" Sasori wondered, flipping mindlessly through the textbook. Deidara groaned once again, slamming his head repeatedly against his arms which were lying on the table.

"You have got to be doing this on purpose, un! I'm gonna have to go back to middle school- no, elementary school, just to teach you simple math!" Deidara burst out. Sasori grinned and laughed happily.

"This is so much fun, you have no idea," he chuckled, snickering.

"Well, this isn't fun nor funny! Sasori, I'm serious, you could really amount to nothing with this kind of knowledge, un!" Deidara said, anger rising in his voice. Sasori smiled at the blonde, nodding his head.

"I guess yer right, Teach'!" Sasori stated, sighing. "I am going to amount to nothing." Deidara's eyes widened ever so slightly, biting his nails.

"S-Sasori . . . I didn't mean it like that . . . un," Deidara stuttered.

"Sure you did! And that's perfectly okay, Teach'!" Sasori said. He sounded kind of happy, almost amused in a way.

Deidara looked up from the book to see the red head just staring at him, his trademark smirk spread across his face. Heat rising to his face, Deidara shuffled through the papers in his hand.

"Y-You haven't passed a test in over four years, un," Deidara mumbled. "That's unbelievable . . . you should be in the record books."

"And I haven't passed a worksheet in five years," Sasori remarked. He rubbed his fist against his shirt as if he was proud of himself.

"You're unbelievable, un," Deidara said, a small grin forming on his face. Sasori licked his lips and slid closer to the table, leaning over it. Deidara looked up with wide eyes, the blush darkening on his cheeks.

Sasori got on his knees and placed his hands on the table, leaning even closer to Deidara. He chuckled and rested his chin on his clasped hands, continuing to stare at the blonde in from of him.

"You're blushing," Sasori whispered, smirking once again. Deidara could feel his face turn many more shades of red, either out of anger or at the fact that Sasori's face was mere inches away from him.

"G-Get away from me, un!" Deidara yelled, grabbing the book on the table and slamming it into the side of Sasori's head. Sasori clutched his head, hissing softly.

"Ow. You're stronger than you look," Sasori winced, holding his ice water to his head. Deidara let out a little 'humph!', crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"How sexy," Sasori said, laughing amusedly as the blonde chucked another book at him. "Now onto World History."

"We're barely finished with Math, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right. There are still so many things to do to yo- I mean, with you!" Sasori grinned. Deidara groaned, falling back against the bing bag chair.

3

"Oh my god, you didn't fail," Kisame whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at the big 71 on Sasori's test. Sasori plucked the paper out of the shark's hands and sighed happily.

"Now to show Dei-chan," he said, grinning. Sasori moved through the stream of students trying to get to lunch and towards Deidara's locker.

Sasori's grin spread wider as he came right behind the blonde, tapping him on the shoulder. Deidara turned around, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara asked, blowing some hair out of his face.

"Look," Sasori said, shoving the paper in Dei's face. Deidara glared at Sasori before taking the paper in his hands, his eyes flying open wide.

"You didn't fail it, un!" Deidara chirped, grinning wildly. He bounced up and down like a little kid, making Sasori laugh.

"You're acting like you just won the lottery," Sasori remarked, chuckling.

"I'm just so happy for you, un!" Deidara said, swinging his arms around the red head's shoulder's in a quick hug before letting go. Deidara's eyes widened as he looked up at Sasori.

"S-Sorry, un," Deidara stuttered.

"Oh please don't apologize, as a matter of fact, if you want to do that again I'd be more than happy if you would," Sasori whispered seductively, lightly pushing against Deidara's chest.

"M-Man whore, un!" Deidara yelled in his face. Sasori made a pouting face.

"Where is that happy little Dei-chan from a couple seconds ago?" Sasori teased.

"He DIED, slowly and painfully, un," the blonde mumbled.

"Hey," Sasori said. "Wanna sit with me at lunch today?"

"No, un." Deidara stated simply.

"Whaaaat?" Sasori whined, pulling on Deidara's ponytail.

"Stop it! We'll actually look like we like each other if you do that, un," Deidara murmured, tugging his ponytail out of Sasori's grip.

"I like you," Sasori said bluntly. "A lot, actually."

Deidara cheeks flushed as he chewed on his sore lip. 'Why does he have to say something like thaaaat?' Deidara roared in his head.

"W-Well, good for you, un," Deidara responded simply.

"I kinda sucks to love someone that hates your guts," Sasori laughed.

'I don't hate you that much . . . ,' Deidara thought.

"Hmph! Then just stop loving me then, un. See if I care!" Dei huffed, turning his head away.

Sasori chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. "You're very amusing," Sasori snickered. Deidara crossed his arms in front of his chest; glaring at the lockers he passed by.

"And about not loving you," Sasori said, "I know that you'd be heartbroken if I did, so I'll keep loving you." The red head smirked at the back of Deidara's head, chuckling softly.

"Th-That's the only reason why, un?" Deidara whispered. Sasori's eyes widened.

"What?" Sasori asked, wondering if he heard the blonde right. Deidara turned his head forward and sniffed softly.

"I said: Wh-Why the hell . . . would I be heart broken over you, un?" Deidara lied, walking a little bit faster. Sasori caught up to Dei, glaring lightly at him.

"You sooo didn't say that," Sasori teased, grinning. Deidara flushed red.

"D-Did, too, un!"

"Nooo you diiidn't," Sasori continued to tease him, laughing happily.

"Ch, am I amusing you, un?" Deidara sneered.

"Yes, to be honest with you, you are," Sasori snickered. He stared at the blonde, patting him lightly on the head.

"Wh-What the hell, un?" Deidara stuttered. The red head smiled.

"Do you want me to list all the reasons why I love you?" he whispered in Deidara's ear.

Deidara growled and glared at Sasori, clenching his teeth together. "No, un!"

"Aw, really? But it'll be fun. Then you can name all the things you love about me," Sasori said, dodging the arm that was flung at his head.

"Shut up, un," Deidara hissed, finally arriving at the cafeteria.* Deidara immediately walked across the lunch room and stood in the farthest line away from Sasori, glaring at his feet.

Sighing in a slightly relieved way, Deidara picked his strawberry milk and ramen.** 'For a moment there I thought he only loved me because he thought I loved him,' Deidara thought, paying the lunch lady and walking past the many tables.

"Oi, Dei!" someone called out to Deidara's left. He looked over to where the voice was coming from see Hidan jumping up and down, waving and flailing his arms around. "Come sit with us!"

The blonde sighed and shook his head, starting to walk towards his usual table with Konan. He heard Hidan start to complain and shout and tables being moved over. The next thing he knew, Hidan had Deidara in a headlock, giving him a noogie to his head.

"A-Ack!" Deidara yelled, dropping his lunch tray. Flailing his right arm around, he used his other arm to attempt to break him free. "H-Hidan!"

"Sit with us, dammit!" Hidan yelled, applying more pressure to Deidara's head. The jashinist was completely messing up Deidara's hair, his ponytail holder flying to the ground.

"N-No! Let go, un!" Deidara gasped, falling to his knees as Hidan continued to jab his knuckles into the blonde's head.

"Say yes or I won't stoooop," Hidan snickered, grinning wildly. All the students in the lunch room were staring, either laughing or gaping in shock.

"F-Fine, un!" Deidara yelled. Hidan stopped and pulled the blonde up by his waist, plopping him down on his feet. "Hidan . . . ." Deidara growled.

"Just follow me, Dei-chan," Hidan said happily, smiling and pulling Deidara along to his table. He sat down in between Kakuzu and Itachi, pulling Dei down next to him.

"There you go, right where you belong," Sasori said chuckling. Deidara rolled his eyes, glaring at Hidan.

"Well, now that you idiots are done harassing Deidara," Itachi said, glaring at his two friends, "What did you get on the test, Deidara?"

"O-Oh, un," Deidara stuttered, "94, un. Not my best, but I was a little too busy tutoring a certain moron."

"Aw, you sacrificed your grade to help me, how sweet of you Dei-chaaaan," Sasori purred, licking his lips. Itachi cleared his throat and patted the steaming blonde on the shoulder a few times.

"Even if you didn't do your best, that's still really good," Itachi commented, smiling.

"Don't try to charm your way into Dei-chan liking you! I've already claimed him, dammit!" Sasori burst, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi.

"You can't just claim me, un!" Deidara yelled.

"And Itachi-chan already has me," Kisame said cheerfully, leaning across the table to kiss the blushing Uchiha's cheek.

Sasori snickered before saying, "If Kisame has Itachi, I have Dei-cha-."

"YOU DO NOT HAVE ME, UN," Deidara hissed through his teeth, stabbing through his styrofoam plate.

"I have Dei-chan," Sasori continued, grinning while completely ignoring Deidara's complaints, "Then Kakuzu must have Hidan!"

Everyone at the table switched their eyes from the red head to the other two. While Kakuzu sighed and shook his head, Hidan fumbled around with his spork, completely oblivious to the fact that they were all staring at him and of what Sasori just said.

Hidan looked up from his plastic utensil with a confused face, holding it farther in front of him. "This thing has no fucking purpose!" he yelled.

"You're an idiot," Itachi smirked. Hidan glared at him quickly before applying his attention back to the spork.

"Look," Hidan said, dipping the spork into his soup and pulling it out. "It barely picks up any damn liquid at all! It's just a rounder fork! Fuckin' rip-off!"

"It's free, Hidan, it's not a rip-off," Kakuzu sighed.

"That's just what they want you to think," the jashinist grumbled, throwing the utensil across the lunch room, hitting a girl square in the forehead.

"You could've hit her eye, un!" Deidara gasped, hitting the laughing Hidan on the shoulder.

"Hey Sasori, didn't you used to fuck that girl on a regular basis? Like some sort of sex toy or somethin'?" Hidan asked, putting a mushy carrot at the end of his spoon and pulling it back before letting go, the dark orange substance ending up splattering on a guy's shoulder.

Sasori kicked Hidan's knee forcefully while still smiling at Deidara, who had his right eyebrow raised.

"Damn you, Hidan," Sasori squeaked out.

'Sasori, you're never going to get Deidara at this rate. I've gotta do something . . . ," Itachi thought, a plan already forming in his head.


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi stalked down the halls, seeming as though he was just wandering. Stopping abruptly at the locker of the blue beast, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Konan spun around, already glaring daggers deep into the Uchiha. Stuttering on his words, Itachi squeaked out his practiced question.

"H-Hey Konan," he started, swallowing the lump in his throat. "How've ya been?" She raised an eyebrow and stuck out her hip, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What do you want, Uchiha? Here to plan something on Sasori's orders?" she hissed, turning back around to search through her locker.

"No," Itachi stated, now with more confidence. "Not on Sasori's orders, just a little plan of my own, actually." Konan only raised her eyebrows and made a small 'hmm' sound, shutting her locker.

"So, I'll ask again: What the fuck do you want?" she asked, leaning against her locker. Itachi could hear the anger in her voice rising.

"Y-You didn't say it like that the last time," Itachi stuttered. Her face snapped into a position where she looked like she was going to kill, her nostrils flared and teeth clenched.

"Think I care? Just tell me that fuck you want before I rip your dick off, dammit!" Konan roared, sounding strangely like a certain jashinist.

"Okay, okay," Itachi sighed. "Do you think you could . . . .?"

Itachi whispered the plan into Konan's ear, her face lighting up and she grinned, nodding excitedly.*

3

Deidara fumbled with his pencil, his eyes wandering around the classroom at all the still-working students. Having finished his assignment a few minutes ago, the blonde was left to do whatever he pleased, but quietly.

Pulling out a glob of tan clay from his backpack, he plopped it down onto his desk and started to need it gently, smoothing out all the cracks until it was silky smooth and easy to shape.

Folding and twisting the clay into random objects that found its way into his head, Deidara soon got bored and began to poke random holes into the light brown substance with his pencil.

Deidara blushed slightly and dared himself to peek over at Sasori. Raising his eyes up slowly form the clay, the blonde switched his eyes over to the red head.

Sasori scratched and ruffled his untidy hair in frustration, glaring at the sheet of paper. With a cute, confused look on his face, Sasori groaned in agony, obviously not understanding the assignment.

Suddenly, Sasori's eyes shifted over to Deidara, who squeaked, his cheeks burning a deep shade of red. Deidara heard Sasori chuckle in amusement; he could almost feel the red head's stare digging into his skin.

3

Sasori caught up to Deidara after class, hugging him from behind. "I saw you staring at meeee~!" Sasori teased.

"G-Get off, un!" Deidara squeaked, pushing at Sasori's arms. The red head chuckled and quickly pecked Deidara on the cheek before hopping off him and dodging the punch thrown at him.

Sasori smirked down at the blushing blonde, leaning in towards his face. "Why were you staring at me?" Sasori grinned, Deidara's cheeks darkening in color.

"I was staring out the window, un!"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Windows make me blush, too," Sasori stated sarcastically, sniggering.

"I wasn't blushing, un!"

"Pssh, sure."

"It was just really hot in there, un . . . ," Deidara trailed off.

"Tell me about it," Sasori purred, pulling Deidara closer and quickly burying his face into the blonde's neck before being pushed off.

"DEI!" someone called from behind the two. Deidara was then pulled roughly backwards by his arm and in the opposite direction in which he was walking.

"K-Konan, un! This isn't the way to lunch!" Deidara spluttered out, bumping into people as he was dragged along. Konan stopped at a corner, smiling at Deidara.

"Will you help me study after school?" Konan asked innocently. Deidara blinked a few times before laughing lightly.

"Of course, un. Why did you have to drag me away from Sasori to ask me?" Deidara wondered. Konan grinned and snorted.

"What? Did'jya wanna stay with him a little more?" Konan teased. Deidara turned bright red, making a small 'hmph' sound and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Meet me behind the gym, okay?" Konan said, skipping off towards lunch.

3

"So, it's 15? Not 30?" Konan asked, looking back and forth between her and Deidara's papers.

"Positive, un. I got a 100 on that," Deidara smiled. Konan flipped open her phone, gapping at it.

"Look at the time! Geez Dei, so sorry! I've gotta date with Pein in 10 minutes at the movies! You think you could clean this up for me?" Konan asked, motioning at the scattered papers and books lying across the cement.

"Yeah, sure, un," Deidara responded, smiling and nodding. Konan stood up quickly and ran off towards the parking lot, waving behind her and calling out a loud goodbye.

Sighing loudly, Deidara smiled and gathered all the papers and books, putting them into neat piles and stuffing them back into his and Konan's book bags.

"Well, look who's here as well. I knew it was weird that Itachi said he'd be meeting me here for no apparent reason," a way too familiar voice said only a few feet behind Deidara.

The blonde spun around, only for Sasori to be right in front of him. "Ack!" Deidara stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his bag.

"Wh-What are you doing here, un?" Deidara wondered.

"I could ask you the very same thing," Sasori stated, smirking. All of a sudden, Sasori's face was surprised momentarily before quickly settling into a very cocky, smug expression.

"Oh, I get it now," Sasori said, nodding slightly as he slowly walked towards Deidara.

Backing away with each step the red head took, Deidara tilted his head sideways. "Get what, un?" Sasori only laughed at this, continuing to walk forward.

Now, how Sasori's lips found their way to his in a split second, or how Deidara's back was suddenly being pushed against a pole, was unknown. Everything seemed to be fuzzy and twisted, the only thing registering in the blonde's mind was the fact that Sasori's tongue was currently in his mouth, licking and flickering anywhere it could.

Deidara also wasn't sure when he started kissing back, or when his arms laced around his neck, pulling Sasori invitingly towards him.

Deidara could feel his blood boiling as Sasori nibbled gently on his bottom lip and the hair's on the back of his neck stand up as Sasori's hands caressed his skin.

They broke apart for air, Deidara panting as he laid his head against Sasori's chest. Sasori wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist while his other hand rested on top of the mess of dandelion hair.

Sasori hummed softly as Deidara gently placed his arms around Sasori's back.

"You're mine now," Sasori whispered down at Deidara. Once these words spun around Deidara's head a couple times, he gasped, finding his self control again.

He pushed Sasori quickly away, his eyes wide with shock. Covering his mouth, Deidara was speechless.

"Dei-chan, you cannot, I repeat, can NOT say that you don't want to be with me after that," Sasori said, chuckling. Deidara's face cooked to a bright red with embarrassment.

"Y-Yes I can, un!"

"Oh really?" Sasori teased, laughing amusedly.

"Yea! Watch me, un!" Deidara stated with much more confidence, slinging both backpacks over his shoulders and stopping towards the parking lot.

Sasori laughed out loud, looking up at the sky grinning. He knew he had won. He just had to make his love admit it out loud.

Smirking in triumph, Sasori whispered softly, "He's so cute." Punching the air in a small celebration, the red head stuttered to his car, grinning mischievously.


	19. Chapter 19

"Excuse me, ma'am, un," the blonde spoke cautiously, inching towards the lady behind the desk. She had horn-rimmed glasses and a stern, piercing glare, but when she look up from the article she was reading her face softened almost immediately, and she lit up like a firefly.  
"Dear, dear! I must be losing my mind, I was almost sure I checked a book out for you yesterday," the librarian said, her voice echoing around the empty library.  
"I-I did check out a book yesterday, un."  
"And you're returning it already?"  
"Actually, I finished it, ma'am, un."  
The lady's eyes bulged, reaching out for the book. Deidara placed the book he'd spent hours reading the night before in her hands, smiling.  
She examined the book, flipping through the pages until she reached the last page. "582 pages," she muttered.  
"Yes, well, unless you count the Prologue, un . . . that would be 586 pages . . . I believe," Deidara trailed off, his eyes wandering to the table with a very welcoming sign bearing the words 'NEW ARRIVALS!' Dei bit his lip, rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes.  
The lady, who Deidara now realized was squinting at him in deep interest, took her time to stand up and lean over her desk to stab Deidara harder with her piercing stare. Then her eyes popped wide open before settling to a normal width and her lips curved into a wide smile.  
"I know just the book for you!" she exclaimed happily, and the Deidara's glee, she fast-walked straight over to the 'NEW ARRIVALS!' table and picked up a white book with black outlining and bold words. In the center were the words 'THE GLASS CASTLE'.  
"I love this book," the lady sighed happily, staring down at the book as though it were a great childhood memory. She looked up at Deidara, asking, "You like happy books, don'tchya?"  
Deidara's smile broadened and nodded. "Happy endings are always good, un."  
"Well, this story ain't happy," the lady said rather bluntly, almost making Dei stumble backwards. "But it has a happy ending."  
"I wanna read the whole library before spring break ends, un," Deidara said as he and the old lady walked to the check-out counter.  
The lady scanned the book and Deidara's library card, handing them both back to him slowly, staring at him oddly again. "You're something else," she said slowly, but the corners of her lips folded into a smile.  
"May I also add that he's indeed very sexy," said a loud voice thundering through the empty library. Deidara suddenly felt an arm swing around his neck and yank him back in a headlock before his face was only a few inches away from Sasori Akasuna's smirking one.  
A few seconds passed before Deidara could register who exactly was touching him, his face suddenly burning red and pushed so hard against the red head's chest that he went flying onto the counter, papers flying all around them.  
"Pssh, now look what you did, Dei," Sasori laughed, patting the book in his hand against his head.  
"What I did, un? What about you?" Deidara yelled, suddenly very angry, both at himself and Sasori. How in the world did he love this basterd? "You don't, you don't, you don't, you don-."  
"You don't what?" Sasori grinned, seeming to have made up many possible answers to the question in his head already.  
Deidara brushed off the question and glared at Sasori, hopping off the desk and picking up the papers, piling them up neatly on the desk and muttering a quite "Thank you, un" to the nice old lady before walking out the door. Sasori obviously followed, hugging Deidara from behind and placing feather light kisses on his neck before Deidara pushed him off.  
"Quit it!" Deidara shouted, his teeth clenching and his grip on his new book tightening.  
"Why? You like it," Sasori chuckled, "I know you do. Whenever I kiss you or lick you or hug or say something about wanting to fuck you-."  
"GET TO THE POINT," Deidara stated loudly, eyes narrowing into slits.  
"Well, your body jumps a little and I can hear your heart thump really hard against your chest" –Sasori stepped closer, sliding a hand down Dei's arm- "almost as though you can't breathe but it feels so good," Sasori breathed so close to Deidara's face that he could almost taste the fresh peppermint lingering in Sasori's breath.  
The fact that Sasori had just said everything that happened whenever he even saw the red head make Deidara feel uneasy. Was it really that obvious? How did he know? Could he . . . possibly feel the same way whenever he saw Dei?  
"H-How do you know, un?" Deidara stuttered, turning his face away, trying to hide the new blush crawling over his nose.  
"What do you mean?" Sasori's silky voice sounded so cute in a confused tone.  
'Oh Buddha,' Deidara groaned in his head. 'I'm calling him cute. I'm calling his VOICE cute . . . how pathetic.'  
"I mean," Deidara started on an uneven tone, "how do you know how feel if you've never even felt that way before, un?"  
"Who said I never felt that way before?" Sasori said, his smile thin and almost menace-like.  
"Because," Deidara said, "you're SASORI AKASUNA. You have no heart, no soul, and no brain for that matter." Sasori actually laughed at this insult. He even roared with laughter, clutching his stomach as if for support.  
"Yer funny," he chuckled, his eyes suddenly becoming hungry. "And very sexy . . . but I've already told you that, haven't I?"  
"You said that just about five minutes ago, actually, un," Deidara spoke harshly, pushing Sasori away by his shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, my ride is here." Dei stuck out his tongue, making the red head laugh, though his smile falling as he processed the words Deidara had said.  
"Who's pickin' you up?" he wondered suspiciously.  
"Oh, your best friend," said Deidara happily, his grin shining as bright as ever. "Chris, un."  
Sasori's chin almost dropped to the cement. "WHAT?" he almost bellowed. Deidara laughed full-heartedly as the black car stopped in front of the two.  
"Jealous?" Deidara asked as he climbed into the car, grinning back at Sasori as the car sped off.  
"Oh, I see what he's doin'," Sasori muttered, nodding to himself. "He's playing back . . . interesting."

Hidan skidded down the halls, racing to the door of his 7th period class before screeching to a stop and winging open the door, shouting, "GOOOOD MORNING, ASSHOLES!"  
"HIDAN!" the teacher roared, not approving of his outburst or cursing. Completely ignoring the teacher, Hidan made his way to his seat, plopping himself down and kicking his feet up on his desk.  
"'Ello Dei-chan," he said happily, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hello Hidan-kun, un," Deidara said, still laughing from Hidan's entrance.  
Hidan's eyes wandered the room for a little while before he stared down at his agenda where Sasori had written 'SASORI AKASUNA OWNZ HIDAN'S AGENDA'. Hidan smirked, an idea popping into his head.  
"Sasori sure looks hot today, doesn't 'e?" Hidan spoke casually, flipping through his agenda but keeping his eyes on the blonde.  
"Hmm . . . yeah, un," Deidara said without thinking, his eyes snapping open and his hands flying to his mouth. Hidan burst into laughter, rocking back and forth in his chair.  
"Th-That just slipped out, un! I didn't mea-!"  
"A moment of truth, Dei-Dei-chan. But JASHIN that was hilarious!" Hidan laughed, clutching the stitch in his stomach. Deidara glared.  
"It wasn't that funny, un," Dei grumbled.  
"Yeah it was," Hidan teased, snickering.  
"Well," Deidara started, concentrating hard on his desk, "wh-what's so wrong with thinking Sasori looks nice, un?"  
Hidan's eyes snapped open, his face slowly forming a grin. "What did you say?"  
Deidara's face began to burn a brilliant shade of red, combing through his hair with his fingers. "S-So what if I like Sasori, un?" Deidara stuttered. Hidan could barely believe it; he sat up straight and leaned forward towards Dei, eyes wide and excited.  
"I mean, wh-why should I hide it . . . he's just so damn open about it, un . . . but, if he really loves me that much he should just say it formally instead of calling me inappropriate names," Deidara grumbled, arms crossed in front of his chest in a sort of pout.  
"Holy hell," Hidan whispered. He ran a hand through his slicked-back hair, laughing in disbelief.  
"Don't tell him, un."  
"WHAT? Are you fuckin' serious? You tell me that kind of juicy information and you expect me NOT to go skipping down the halls shouting it at the top of my lungs?"  
"W-Well, if you were skipping down the halls, that'd be odd enough, but . . . oh, Hidan! You can't tell him, please, un!" Deidara begged, grabbing a hold of Hidan's arm and shaking it slightly. Hidan sighed, staring into those forget-me-not blue eyes.  
"Fine, but only cus I love you," Hidan said, smirking and pecking Deidara on the lips. He ducked down immediately, dodging the History binder swung at his head.

"Heeeeello you motherfuckers, you," Hidan spoke in a sing-songy voice, throwing an arm around Itachi's shoulder. Itachi raised his eyebrows.  
"The hell are you so happy about?" Itachi muttered, pushing Hidan's arm off his shoulders only for him to swing it back around again.  
"What? I can't be happy?" Hidan pouted before grinning at the weasel as he rolled his eyes.  
"No, you can't, actually," Kakuzu grumbled, rummaging through his book bag.  
"Well excuse my ass for being thrilled on fucking Jashin Day!" Hidan yelled, swinging his arms around and whacking Itachi in the back of the head. Itachi groaned and glared at Hidan, fire burning in his eyes.  
"Is it really called 'Fucking Jashin Day' or just 'Jashin Day'?" Kisame asked as he walked closer towards the group, pulling Itachi into a tight hug and away from causing any physical harm to Hidan.  
"Hell if I know, I just made it up," Hidan shrugged. "But I like that, Kisa-meesa! I'll keep that name . . . 'Fucking Jashin Day', yeah, I like it."  
"What're you fucking?" Sasori laughed, finally walking over to his friends.  
"Jashin Day, apparently," Kakuzu replied, flipping the page of his book, not giving much attention to his friends' rambling.  
"Guess what Sasori!" Hidan shouted at the red head happily, grinning.  
"Hm?"  
"Oh, wait, I can't tell you."  
"Pssh," Sasori wrinkled his nose, "what's the point of saying 'Guess what' if you already knew you couldn't tell me, idiot?" Sasori laughed, kicking Hidan playfully in the thigh.  
"I forgot, you damn nigriv!" Hidan yelled, sitting down on the concrete.  
"What the hell is a nigriv?"  
"That's not the point, asshole. I can't tell ya cus Dei-chan told me not to."  
Sasori's eyes lit up in excitement and curiosity, a grin spreading over his face. "What did he say?" Sasori asked in an almost taunting-like voice.  
"Curiosity killed narwhal, Sasori," Hidan warned.  
"Well I'm immortal, so shoot me," Sasori said, crouching down to the height of Hidan on the ground.  
'I never promised that I couldn't hint about what he said,' Hidan thought.  
"Maybe you should just ask him out formally, ya know?" Hidan said, shrugging.  
"Oh?"

Sasori followed the blonde home the day. Deidara, who usually walked home with Konan every day, was not accompanied by the blue-haired bitch today (lucky for Sasori).  
Sasori stalked towards Deidara, keeping his footsteps quiet as he kept a fair distance behind Deidara till the sculptor put the book he was reading in his backpack.  
The red head sped up immediately, now only a few feet behind Deidara. He reached out to tap Deidara on the shoulder, who turned around just before that to see whose footsteps were behind him.  
Sasori's fingers landed in Dei's mouth for a second or two before Deidara pulled back, blushing furiously.  
"Wh-What do you want, un?" Deidara yelled, glaring at Sasori like always.  
"You," Sasori said simply.  
"Wh-What?" the blonde blinked, taken slightly aback by Sasori's bluntness.  
"I wanted to ask you a question," Sasori began, his smirk spreading wide over his face as he watched Deidara's face burn an even darker shade of red.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasori walked, more like floated, to his apartment that day feeling like he had accomplished the most epically amazing task that has ever been presented to a 17-year-old in all of forever. Which he had. Asking out Deidara Iwa was not a simple task.

Neither was getting the fact through your head that he actually said yes.

Yes, the person whose right arm was linked with Sasori's left was none other than Deidara Iwa, smiling shyly up at the red head. Sasori leaned down and pecked him on the nose, the blonde pulling back slightly as his face became close to the color of his boyfriend's hair.

Sasori continued down the sidewalk with his head held high and could not wait to present to his friends his new boyfriend (who would be staying much longer than a few days, I assure you).

Ah yes, life was sweet. He had his Dei-chan, no Chris, no more worries; his life was basically complete now that he had his Deidara with him now.

This is, of course, a much too happy outcome of Sasori asking Deidara out. This is how Sasori would have liked it to turn out, but it didn't. I will now present to you what really happened. Enjoy.

Sasori quickly continued to move his legs at a rate that was much too fast to perform for a long period of time, causing an immensely painful stitch to stab him in his side. He glanced ever so slightly at the small yellow-like blob a good 100 yards behind him that was bobbing steadily up and down at a calm pace. This blob could otherwise be known as Deidara, who he had just asked the most idiotic question in the entire galaxy – no universe.

Sasori seized handfuls of his hair and continuously tugged on the red locks, making no effort at all at hiding his frustration or the curse words that were darting out of his mouth. He quickly spun on his heel and around the corner to the alley that led up the stairs to his apartment.

Oh how he could not wait for Hidan to remind him over and over again for the next couple of days that he had once again been turned down by the love of his life. Such good friends he had, Sasori mentally told himself, stomping extra hard on the last step and turning swiftly on his heel to his apartment, whose door winged open before he even reached it.

"How'd it go, asshole?" were the first words out of Hidan's mouth.

"Absolutely terrible," said Sasori dully. A huge grin spread across Hidan's pale face.

"Fabulous!" Hidan burst out loudly, practically skipping as he laughed his way over to the couch.

Sasori sulked the entire night and practically died when he heard Konan and Deidara talking as they walked past their door. Was it because he couldn't ask Deidara out properly or is it because now he finally has realized that Deidara may actually say no . . . if Sasori can actually work up the courage to ask Deidara out.

"So," Hidan laughed, swinging his glass of liquor lazily, "whadid ya say again?" Hidan voice slurred as he spoke and he took another swing of his drink before passing out of Kakuzu's lap. Kakuzu pulled some hair out of Hidan's face and took the glass out of his limp hand.  
Itachi raised a brow. "I see you're finally showing your affection towards Hidan," the weasel said, a hint of triumph in his voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakuzu said in a flat tone, placing the empty glass on the coffee table in front of them. Itachi rolled his eyes, letting out an irritated groan.

"It's so OBVIOUS," Itachi said, tugging at his bangs in annoyance.

"It's fine, 'Tachi," Kisame chuckled, lightly hitting him on the head. Kakuzu shrugged them off and stared at Sasori. His gaze was piercing into the side of Sasori's head and was as irritating as if someone (like Hidan) were poking him continuously.

"WHAT?" Sasori finally snapped, turning his head quickly toward Kakuzu. The sadist raised both his eyebrows but smirked at the red head, shaking his head slowly and began to play with the passed out Hidan's hair. "What?" Sasori repeated, his voice now quavering slightly with irritation.

"It's just so simple," Kakuzu said, laughing softly under his breath.

"What is?" said Sasori.

"Asking someone out. All you do is say six simple words and bam," – Kakuzu slapped his hand against the arm of his chair – "they're all yours." There was a short silence before someone spoke again.

"That sounded totally like something Sasori would say," Itachi said, his voice very airy and disbelieving. "How many man whores can you fit in one small apartment?"

"I'm impressed," said Sasori, smirking. "I had absolutely no idea you thought like that, Kakuzu." Kakuzu simply shrugged and ran his hand down Hidan's cheek, a kind of longing look on his face.

"The same rule qualifies for you, too, ya know," Sasori said, grinning. Kakuzu looked up at him, a questioning look spread on his face.

"Hn?"

"Oh, you know," Sasori laughed through his teeth and nodded down at Hidan, raising his eyebrows a couple times.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "That's completely different," he mumbled.

"Is not!" Itachi said.

"Wow, you're really determined to get them together, 'Tachi," Kisame laughed.

"It's just," Itachi started, but then he stopped and threw up his arms, rolling his eyes.

"You two would just make a really good couple," Sasori finished the sentence for Itachi, smirking again.

"So would you and Deidara," Kakuzu said, refusing to let the conversation linger any further on his personal life. The smirk died instantly from Sasori's face and the red head scowled, hiding his head in his hands again, muttering to himself.

Pein sighed loudly, walking into the room and hitting Sasori roughly on the head with a pillow. "Will you stop yer whining?" Sasori glared at Pein between his fingers.

"You want him so badly then GO, he's right next door, idiot," Pein said. Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu all were very surprised; Sasori and Pein were almost brothers.

"You only say that cus you got yer girl," Sasori grumbled. "Who, by the way, is a complete whore." Pein glared daggers at Sasori, looking like he was about to jump out of his chair and attack the red head.

"No she's not, shut up, dickhead. You wanna go be emo boy, you go to some bar, get drunk, and bang some chick like you always do," Pein responded coolly.

Then, out of nowhere, Hidan sat up, shook his head slightly, and punched Pein, who was sitting right next to him, square in the face.

"Damn basterd," Hidan mumbled, swaying slightly. "You don't say that to anyone." Though he was half-drunk, Hidan looked very threatening at the moment.

Pein rubbed his cheek, laughed, and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Hidan hissed threateningly. Just then, they heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"That," said Pein simply, running a hand through his hair, his normal, calm gaze on the door that Sasori had just walked through.

"Hmph," Hidan grunted. "Bet you feel like a total basterd now, eh?"

"Well, of course," Pein admitted, surprising everyone. "I did that on purpose."

"WHAT? Damn fuckin'-!" Hidan took one stride forward and kicked Pein in the chest, knocking him back on the ground before hopping down and wrestling him. "Sasori doesn't know that, shithead! Tell him now!"

Pein laughed as he tried to roll away from the attacking Hidan that now had both of his legs in one arm and his other hand was tugging hard on the back of Pein's shirt. Hidan pounced on Pein again and got him in a headlock position and stood up before throwing him back to the ground.

Itachi shook his head in disbelief. "He's such a child," he mumbled loud enough for them all to hear, shaking his head. Pein and Hidan rolled around on the ground for a few more minutes before Sasori emerged back from the bedroom, staring down at the two of them with an odd expression on his face.

"Okay, I know this looks weird, but . . . ," Pein trailed off, shook his head, and stood up. He walked over to Sasori and opened his mouth to say something but Sasori held up his hand. The red head grinned.

"S'alright, I heard what you said before Hidan attacked you," Sasori laughed, raising his eyebrows at the stumbling Hidan.

"We were just playing around," Pein chuckled.

"Were not! We were fighting . . . TO THE DEATH!" Hidan roared, kicking the air before he stumbled and fell to the ground like a rock, now passed out again.

"Weirdest guy ever," Pein laughed, clapping Sasori on the shoulder.

"But strangely sexy," Kakuzu murmured. Itachi threw his hands into the air, making a strangled sort of noise as if wanting to say something, but fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead soothingly.

_Sasori opened his mouth, already knowing what he was going to say, but no noise came out. Sasori closed his mouth and tried again, but still nothing._

The blonde stared at him with a look of both worry and confusion. Sasori shook his head, scratching his head. What was wrong with him?

He had said these words so easily to almost every person in his school, even though he never meant them. Why was now any different?

'Because you really mean it this time, duh!' yelled a voice in Sasori head. Damn it.

Deidara was still staring at him with a quizzical look on his face. "Hey, maybe I should g-."

And before Sasori could stop himself, he blurted out something stupid, something very stupid indeed.

"What's your favorite color?"

Sasori blinked a few times before realizing what he had just said.

"My favorite . . . color, un?" Deidara asked. "W-Well, I like all the colors . . . but I really like red- I mean," – his face burned slightly, glancing up at Sasori's bright red hair – "I like blue."

Sasori continued to sputter out indistinguishable sounds, gaping at the blonde. How was he not laughing at him?

But Sasori noticed that Deidara looked slightly disappointed, as if expecting him to ask something else . . . which he was going to . . . but why couldn't he say it?

Before he could embarrass himself further, Sasori spun on his heel and fast walked away from the blonde that called out his name in a worried tone, trying to block out all further sound as his face burned a shade of red even darker than his hair.


	21. Chapter 21

"What . . . are you doing?" Kakuzu asked, slowly walking towards the masochist standing on a roll-y chair.

"I'm scheming!" Hidan shouted with enthusiasm, almost falling of the chair. He continued to position the puny camera into the top corner of the room. "Now I can watch what happens!"

"Watch what?" Kakuzu wondered, moving a few steps to his left to get a better look at Hidan's figure. Damn he looked good in formal clothing . . .

"Sasori always blabs about all these hilarious things that happen in Grammar class between him and Dei-chan so I'm recording it . . . for my own pleasure," Hidan mumbled, biting his tongue while connecting the last wire.

"You really think our teacher won't notice?" Kakuzu chuckled lightly.

"Our teacher," Hidan said, turning around on the chair, "Is a fucking dingbat; the day she notices that I scratch out my test scores and write a 100 is the day when I ditch this dump forever."

Kakuzu stared at the wheels of the roll-y chair, raising his eyebrows. "You're going to fall, you know," he said.

"Am fucking not, asshole! Roll-y chairs are perfectly stable!" Hidan stated, rolling his eyes.

"Except when it rolls . . . ," Kakuzu mumbled, smirking at Hidan's middle finger.

Seconds later, Sasori came strolling in, whistling with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his navy blue polo shirt not tucked in. He caught sight of Hidan and stopped whistling.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasori asked, taking off his belt.

"Nothing, nigriv," Hidan said, sticking out his tongue. Sasori smirked at his new nickname and sat down in a red roll-y chair.

"Roll-y chairs are for sitting, not standing, Hidan," Sasori chuckled, throwing his belt and shoes at Hidan.

"Well maybe you stop stripping, bitch," Hidan grumbled.

"I can strip all I want," Sasori said, unbuttoning the two buttons on the top of his polo.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm sexy."

"Ho yeah, undyingly sexy," Kakuzu said sarcastically.

"You know it! The next person who walks into this room is the luckiest person in the world," Sasori sighed.

"And why is that?" Itachi asked, striding inside followed closely by Kisame, their hands interlocked.

"Because you get to see my sexy body," Sasori grinned, dancing slightly in his chair. Kisame laughed but Itachi rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile.

"It's not like you don't walk around the apartment half naked all the time, Sasori," Itachi said, chuckling softly. "I've had the 'honor' of seeing your body on several different occasions."

Sasori laughed as Itachi's eyes traveled up to Hidan, who now seemed to be trying to find a way jump off the roll-y chair.

"What in the blazes are you doing, Hidan?" Itachi said in a disbelieving tone.

"Trying to get down, weasel, shut it," Hidan mumbled, bending his knees as if to jump.

"You're going to fall," Sasori snickered.

"Am not, basterd!"

"Yeah you are, idiot," Itachi said. "You don't stand on a roll-y chair."

"Whatever, dipshit," Hidan murmured, glaring at the ground. Itachi smirked at Hidan, whispering something to Kisame, who burst out laughing.

"What?" Kakuzu asked, a dominant note of curiosity in his voice.

"I wanna know!" Sasori shouted, rolling toward the two.

"Hidan just looks like how he did when he was little," Itachi laughed. "You know, when his parents made him dress so formally all the time."

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Hidan yelled, almost dramatically falling to the ground but caught himself at the last second.

"You had so much gel in your hair, it was adorable," Kisame snickered, eyeing Hidan for a reaction.

"SHUT IT! I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR LITTLE NEC-!" Hidan began to shout, but was cut off abruptly by the roll-y chair underneath him flying away, his body hovering in the air for a split second before starting to plummet toward the polished, marble floor.

Moving in a swift and easy motion, Kakuzu reached out both his arms and caught Hidan bridal style, smirking down at the petrified looking Hidan.

"H-Holy mother fucking shit, dude . . . th-that was pretty freaky . . . more like damn scary . . . ," Hidan whispered, his arms locked around Kakuzu's neck, clinging to him for dear life.

"Aw, is big bad Hidan afraid of falling?" Itachi snickered. Hidan tried his best to glare at Itachi as everyone erupted in laughter, causing a pink tinge to appear on his pale face.

"Sh-Shut it . . . there ain't nothin' wrong with being afraid of falling . . . ," Hidan grumbled, fighting to get Kakuzu to let go of him. "Drop me, damnit!"

"You were pretty locked on to me a minute ago," Kakuzu whispered, smirking.

"Yeah, you two look good like that," Itachi laughed, dodging quickly as Hidan launched himself at him, speeding down the hallways, Hidan's curses still distinguishable several minutes later.

x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey Dei," Chris said, smiling widely as he walked past the blonde, thumping him lightly on the head.

"Hey, jerkwad, un" Deidara grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Whatchya doin'?" Chris asked in a sing song voice, leaning in closer to Deidara to look at his computer screen.

"H-Homework, un," Deidara stated simply, pushing the brunette softly away from him. Chris smirked, leaning back in his chair. They sat like that for a while; the only sound in the room was the continuous clicks of keys on Deidara's keyboard.

"Ya know," Chris said, interrupting the silence, causing Deidara to jump slightly. "That Sasori guy . . . ."

Deidara stopped typing. He stared down at his fingers, which were resting softly on the keyboard, for a minute before pressing the save button on his document and turning towards Chris. "Wh-What about him, un?" Dei asked, his voice coming out much shakier than he would have liked.

Chris observed him for a few seconds before clearing his throat and saying, "Well, I was just thinking, ya know . . . he's kind of annoying."

"You just noticed, un?"

Chris chuckled softly, his courage building up, now sitting up straight in his chair. "No, but, what I'm trying to get at is . . . well, he obviously lik- no lov- no, I know, he's obviously obsessed with you."

Deidara felt his cheeks burn and quickly shook his head. "H-He's not . . . not obsessed with me, un. . . he just kind of-."

"Talks to you every time he sees you? Stares at you in all of our classes? Talks dirty about you in the locker room? An-."

"Wait, wait, wait, un! What was that last one?"

"You mean, talks dirty about you in the locker room?"

"Yeah! Wh-When th heck does he do that, un?" Deidara asked in bewilderment.

"All the time, it's easy to overhear him, though he's only talking to his friends, ya know, the weird ones," Chris scoffed, "Like the emo one, the blue one, the crazy religious guy, the guy with all those stitches, and that dude with way too many piercings . . . Damn, I hate all of them."

"You only hate them because a couple of them beat you up, un," Deidara responded, pouting slightly.

"Hm, yeah, I wonder why?" Chris said sarcastically.

"But they're all really nice, though, un . . . ," Deidara trailed off.

"All of them, eh?"

"Yes, un. All of them."

"Even Sasori?"

Deidara paused, opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, and then shut it once more. He knew his answer. Sasori actually was the kind of person that Deidara would like to be around, but to tell that to Chris would be equal to slapping him in the face.

"S-Sasori . . . has a weird way of showing it . . . but I-I can feel that he's actually . . . a very well mannered per-."

"Well mannered? Deidara, seriously . . . think of what he's done," Chris said, leaning towards the blonde.

"What do you mean? He hasn't . . . done anything, un," Deidara mumbled, chewing on his lip.

"Hm, oh yeah, you're right, except the fact that he's failing all his classes-!"

"He's not failing art, un-!"

"Beats people up!" Chris stated firmly.

"Oh Chris, really, you've got to let that go-."

"And has sex with everything that moves without a care at all!" Chris almost shouted, causing Deidara to clamp his mouth shut. Chris stared into Deidara's eyes, shaking his head. "C'mon Dei, think about it . . . ."

"I-I don't want to think about that side of him, un . . . ."

"That SIDE of him? Dei, that's all he's about!" Chris said, throwing his arms in the air.

"No he's no-!"

"He parades around the halls like he owns them and talks continuously about all of 'his bitches' he's banged! Geez Deidara, listen to what I'm saying! It's disgusting!" Chris half shouted.

The blonde sat there, the awkward silence stretching on to an almost unbearable length. Deidara felt like speaking several times before choosing not to. Maybe Chris was right . . . .

"Just think about what I said, okay?" Chris whispered soothingly to Deidara, rubbing his hand against Dei's arm before smiling and getting up.

"'Kay, un," Deidara murmured, his eyes locked on the ground. Chris paced out the door, closing it quietly behind him with a small 'click'. He smirked, pulling out his car keys.

"Perfect," Chris whispered in a satisfied tone, opening his car door, grinning back at his reflection.

x.x.x.x.x.x

"You can do it, man," Kisame assured Sasori, patting him on the back.

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked for, once again, another confirmation. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's going to go so right that's it's wrong, no worries, cool it," Hidan said, leaning back in his chair.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sasori groaned.

"It's not, it's supposed to make you get off your prissy ass and go tell him you love him, dick head!" Hidan said, whacking Sasori on the side of his head.

"Okay, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it," Sasori chanted to himself, slowly rising from his chair. Right at that moment, Deidara walked into the room, laughing and chatting with some of his guy friends.

"I can't do it, I can't do iiittt," Sasori whined, falling immediately back into his chair. Itachi sighed, chuckling and rolling his eyes.

"My fucking JASHIN," Hidan growled. "Stop being such a damn pussy!" Hidan continuously whacked Sasori, standing up and beginning to beat him with a History book.

"Are-you-a-man-or-WHAT?" Hidan yelled with each hit, people in the room starting to stare and giggle at the scene.

"Hidan! HIDAN! Get in your seat and stop beating Mr. Akasuna with that book!" the teacher screeched.

"But he's being a damn pussy!"

"DETENTION!"

"Ah, fuck," Hidan cursed under his breath, getting off of Sasori and sitting in his seat.

"Now," the teacher began, eyeing Hidan and Sasori, "today we will be asking each other questions that we are interested in knowing about our peers."

"Why?" Hidan blurted out, raising his eyebrows. The teacher sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Because the principal-."

"Child molester," Sasori whispered to his friends, who chuckled underneath their breath.

"-asked all the Literature teachers to do this so peers may get along better."

All the students nodded, laughing and chatting with each other, already starting to think up questions to ask their fellow classmates. After the ten short minutes ticked by, the teacher hit her little bell on her desk and all the students turned and faced toward their teacher, waiting for her instructions.

"Now, I will choose two names out of the bowl, the first one is the asker and the second one is the one who answers. Okay?" the teacher said; all the students nodded, and she began.

The first few couples were slightly interesting, the one involving a girl in their class named Niko and Hidan was hilarious, and the last one was a really lame question, obviously resulting in a really lame answer.

"Chris . . . and Sasori," the teacher said, placing the scribbled on pieces of paper on her stool. Hidan 'oooh'ed quietly, snickering when he was hit playfully in the arm by a grinning Itachi.

Chris turned around in his chair and smirked at the also-smirking Sasori. Not even waiting a second, Chris asked, "In what way would you prefer to die?"

Sasori raised his eyebrows way up, laughing quietly along with everyone else. Though odd the question was, Sasori thought about it for only a few seconds before a way too satisfied smirk spread across his lips, causing Chris' face to fall slightly.

"Sweet death*," Sasori answered simply, his smirk broadening as the class erupted in fits of laughter.

Chris rolled his eyes and the teacher shouted another 'DETENTION!' as Sasori chuckled lightly.

Deidara stared quizzically around the room at the students giggling and chuckling at what Sasori had just said. Deidara turned around in his seat and asked towards Sasori his question.

"Wait, what's sweet death, un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori's eyes widened slightly before he and his friends burst into hysterical laughter. Deidara, not understanding anything at all, simply sat there quietly and blinked innocently, still not getting why everyone was laughing.

Sasori smirked at Deidara, licking his lips before saying, "Why don't you just come over to my apartment and I can show you."

All the guys except Deidara and Chris laughed again, Itachi saying, "Except for the dying part."

"I . . . don't get it, un," Deidara whispered pleadingly to his best friend, who just shook her head and laughed a bit before patting his head softly.

"Just forget it, Dei," Chris said behind Deidara, who turned back frontwards in his seat as Konan played with his hair.

"But I wanna knooow, uuunn," Deidara whined, kicking Chris' chair leg lightly.

"No. You. Don't," Chris and Konan said together, Konan giggling as Chris glared at her a turned back around in his chair.

"He's just jealous, Dei," Konan whispered in Deidara's ear, tying Deidara's signature ponytail on his head, combing her fingers through the soft locks.

"But I don't get it, un!" Deidara whined again, glaring slightly at Sasori's group as they erupted in laughter yet again.

"Good," Konan said simply, chuckling as she leaned back in her seat.


	22. Chapter 22

"I think . . . ," Hidan said, crossing his arms behind is head.

"What?" Itachi murmured, not particularly interested in what the jashinist had to say.

"I think I like someone . . . ," Hidan mumbled at the ceiling, biting his lip in concentration. Itachi's head snapped up and his book tumbled to the floor. E spun around in his chair and was literally (almost) bouncing. Very un-Uchiha-like.

"Really? Who?" Itachi (almost) squeaked. Hidan raised his eyebrows way up, staring in shock at the brunette.

"Like I'm gonna tell you, bitch! You'd run to the person in a heartbeat, I know it!" Hidan cursed, flicking the Uchiha off.

Itachi blew some hair out of his face. So close.

"Can I at least guess who?" Itachi asked slyly.

"Sure, but I'm gonna say no to each motherfucker anyway," Hidan sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Itachi smirked.

"Is iiittt Sasori?"

"Fuck no."

"Is it Kisame?"

Hidan blinked. "Isn't he your bitch?"

"Yes, he is my bitch. I was just wondering. Anyway, is it Deidara?"

"He's totally Sasori's. Couldn't like him even if I did."

"Is it Kakuzu?" Itachi asked, leaning forward ever so slightly.

". . . huh? What? Oh, no."

Itachi raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Are you suuure?"

"What're you implying, bitch?"

"Nutin'. Why're you getting so mad?" Itachi smirked.

"Fuck off!"

"You're blushing."

"Am not, weasel!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am N-O-T!"

"Are to-o-o."

3 3 3 3 3 so much love, love, love 3 3 3 3 3

Deidara kicked his legs back and forth as his hands flew around the keyboard, tongue in between his teeth.

Once he was done, he quickly clicked [File], [Save], and then [Print] and waited for the oh-so-slow computer to operate.

"C'mooooon, uunn," Deidara whined, eyes glancing from the computer screen to the clock several times.

Finally, the computer screen read the words: "Printing complete." and Deidara popped out of his seat and skip-walked to the printer and pulled out his finished essay just as it was done printing all of it (all 9 pages).

Sasori spotted him as he was going back to his seat and winked and said, "Hey sexy."

"Hello, Sori," Deidara simply responded, hinding is small smile with his papers.

Sasori stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, saying, "Excuse me?" Still in shock here.

But the blonde continued to walk back to his seat, a grin spreading on his face as a certain red head behind him was grinning just as broadly.

OH THE SHORTNESS. IT BURNS. .

Sorriiieee~~ Just look on the bright side! There's another chapter after this one! :D :D 3


	23. Chapter 23

"When was Gandhi assassinated again?" Chris asked, chewing on the tip of his pencil and glaring down at his paper.

"1948, un," Deidara responded immediately, finishing his last question. "You're only on the sixth question?"

"Shut it," Chris mumbled, throwing his eraser at the laughing blonde. Chris' eyes found their way towards Sasori's gang, who were all staring or glaring at the two of them.

'What are they?' Chris thought to himself, 'Bodyguards?' Then Chris smirked at them, getting Sasori's eyes to narrow even farther down.

"Hey Dei?" Chris asked, his voice dripping in soured sweetness, "What's this mean?" Chris pointed to his paper, his eyes flickering over at the gang. Reacting the perfect way that Chris wanted, Deidara stopped what he was doing said a simple (and adorable), "Un?"

"What's this mean? C'mere," Chris said, signaling Dei over with his pointer finger, a sly smirk still plastered on his face. Deidara crawled the small distance between them and looked down at Chris' paper upside down.

"Which one, un?" Deidara asked innocently, his eyes searching for whatever problem Chris was having trouble with.

Chris just kept staring at the blonde, though, his eyes looking down Dei's baggy shirt and at his smooth, creamy-white chest. He gave the gang a in-your-face kind of wink and looked back at Deidara just in time for him to look up at the brunette, confusion obvious on his face.

"Is something wrong, un?" Deidara asked.

"No, not at all," Chris responded simply.

"Do . . . you still need help, un?" Dei asked, laughing a little, confused.

"Nope," Chris stated bluntly, his smirk broadening. Deidara stared at him for a bit, then his face became fiery hot and blushed as red as a tomato, almost leaping back to his original spot.

"Sorry, un," Dei mumbled, scribbling down the last words of the final question's answer, burying his face behind his hair like a curtain. Chris only chuckled, grinning over at the gang as Sasori almost snapped his pencil in half.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Who does that ass hole think he is?" Sasori cursed in aggravation, slamming his locker far harder than necessary. Itachi blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"Who? Chris?" Itachi wondered.

"Who else?" Sasori grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you just end it by asking Deidara out?" Itachi said, patting the redhead on the back.

"It's not that simple," Sasori murmured.

"Sure it is! Kisame just straight up asked me – in bed! I mean seriously, Sasori, it's not like he hates you, I think he even likes you back," Itachi lectured.

"But I don't just 'like' him, Itachi, I fucking love Deidara more than anything," Sasori said just as he turned the corner, bonking straight into a certain blonde whose face was burning as red as the other boy's hair.

"Sorrrrryy, uuuun," Deidara mumbled, trying to slip past them but Sasori, out of natural instinct, caught him back the back of his turquoise shirt, yanking him back with a little "eep!".

"Excuse meeee, where do you think you're going?" Sasori asked slyly, his mouth curving into a smirk as the blonde stuttered and gaped at him all while fighting off the blush still burning on his face.

"Did you happen to hear us?" Itachi said, smirking as well.

"W-Well, I just-!"

"It's not very nice to eavesdrop, Dei-dei-chan," Sasori cooed.

"I-I wasn't, I mean-!"

"Listening to what we were saying?" Itachi asked.

"N-No, I didn't-!"

"Cus that's called eavesdropping," Itachi said.

"But I- You don't understa-!"

"No, I do believe we understand, Dei-dei-chan," Sasori said teasingly.

"No-!"

"We understand that you're a little eavesdropper," Itachi stated.

"I'm not-!"

"Exactly, Itachi! And do you know what we do to eavesdroppers, Dei-dei-chan?"

"I wasn't-!"

"Incorrect. We punish them, don't we, Itachi?"

"Oh yes, Sasori. Very much so."

"Wh-What, un? B-But-!"

"So you must meet me at the Kona Ha Park tomorrow after school," Sasori said, smiling evilly.

"But-!"

"That is final! Farewell, sexy-one," Sasori finished, sweeping away with Itachi, who was trying to fight back his laughter, leaving an ultra-confused and extremely red Deidara behind them.

"Aww, did you see his face?" Itachi laughed, gasping for air.

"Ch, how do you not look at that gorgeous face?" Sasori grinned.

"By the way, how is going to the park a punishment?" Itachi said, finishing up his remaining giggles.

"It's not," Sasori said. "Doing anything with me is an amazingly, super-important treat but I'm feeling nice today, so I gave a present to him."

'And maybe another one, too,' Sasori thought, starting to plan everything out in his head to best way he could.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hidan lied on his back in his bed in his shared room with Pein (that works well), staring absentmindedly at his study guide.

'Why is Ghandi so fucking important again?' Hidan thought in his head.

"Stupid Hindu!" Hidan yelled, throwing his History book at his wall.

"Hidan! Study it jashindammit! And stop whining!" Itachi's muffled voice rang through the walls.

"Make me, bitch!" Hidan yelled back. He heard an irritated sigh and a small comment that sounded like, 'Why does he always call me a bitch like I'm a girl?' resulting in laughing from Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori. Pein, who was on a dinner date with Konan, was not in their small apartment at the moment. Now, why was Hidan not in the living room with everyone else? Because they had all locked him in here (specifically Itachi) so he would definitely study. Or no food.

"Jashin dammit! I'm hungry!" Hidan yelled.

"Then study, idiot!" Sasori called back, laughing.

"Like you are!" Hidan yelled back.

'Why am only I locked in my room? Jashin dammit,' Hidan thought, flopping down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

His mind started roaming, going from his lunch to how he totally smashed that girl to the floor in dodge ball in gym today ("Heh heh, that was funny," Hidan mumbled) to how he failed his Language Arts project to Kakuzu –

A blush almost immediately covered Hidan's face, the picture of the other boy popping into his head. 'Oh Jashin,' Hidan thought as a bulge was quickly forming in his pants.

Hidan imagined actually being able to touch Kakuzu's tan skin, and not just smack in a friendly manner or shove jokingly, but actually touch the skin, tracing his fingers over the two long stitches-scars* on both his arms and caress the scar on the side of his face. Running his hands through that messy brunette hair that was always sloppily kept back in a little ponytail would be like a dream, and to be able to kiss those lips – 'oh Jashin, don't even get me started,' Hidan moaned in his head.

Massaging his little friend in his pants gently, trying desperately to calm himself down. His thumb moved smoothly over the head through his jeans, a low hiss easing out through his teeth, his eyes slipping close.

Groping and squeezing slowly, Hidan's head leaned back farther against the pillows. Did he hear something? Oh whatever, this was way to good to stop now. Moving his hand up and down his shaft, still only through his jeans, a long moan escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it all up. The Jashinist continued massaging himself for a few more minutes, moaning and gasping softly as he went on.

Wanting to carry on so much more, Hidan yanked up and groaned one final time before stopping, panting heavily. Masturbating wasn't very common for Hidan (seeing as he shared a room), but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it and take advantage of the time when Pein wasn't there to pleasure himself (thank you very much).

~~~~~~~~~~~ uh oooh ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakuzu felt his stomach tug out and do a summersault, the feeling he always got when he thought of Hidan this way (or just seeing him in general). Isn't it called "butterflies in your stomach"? Whatever.

But actually seeing Hidan do the things that always slid into his mind almost made Kakuzu lose balance and fall straight on his face.

Kakuzu always thought Hidan's hair was beautiful, slicked back perfect the way Hidan liked it was, of course, perfectly fine, but what was really adorable was when his hair was down and messed up, no gel or hairspray added, which was what it kind of looked like now. And Hidan's skin shining with sweat was almost too much for Kakuzu, who was already having a little trouble in his pants right now.

Oh fuck. Hearing Hidan moan. Jashin, that was too much. If he stood here any longer he would definitely not be able to control himself. Shutting the door very slowly, and very quietly, he completely forgot about telling him it was dinnertime.

(Later: "Motherfucker, I'm hungry! Don't you just fucking 'forget' again, asswipe . . . stop looking at me like that . . . .")


End file.
